A Heart's Journey
by Naiatra Equatron
Summary: Leaving would never solve any problem, but Tigress thought it would in her case. And the result is a heart-broken family, Shifu as the most affected one, and a long forgotten soul lurking in the shadows to arise, taking this opportunity to strike. Note: Not a Ti/ Shi *shudders* that's creepy!
1. A nightmare, a vision

"**Leaving would never solve any problem, but Tigress thought it would in her case. And the result of her rash decision is a heart-broken family; the most affected one is Shifu, and a long forgotten soul lurking in the shadows to arise, taking this opportunity to strike."**

**Advance warning to those who'll read: English isn't my mother-language so you'll probably find errors in this story. Forgive me for that. *salutes* I shall do my best to learn the universal language. **

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

**A nightmare, a vision**

The wind howled through the night, carrying a scent that seemed to be a warning of the danger to come. It passed by the tall trees in the forest causing a disturbance that resulted in a shower of early autumn leaves. A full moon shone brightly above the dark sky, serving as the earth's evening sun; accompanied by myriad stars that created a twinkling panorama.

Blurry streaks of fur shot from behind one tree into another, their identities well concealed by the forces of darkness. The fallen leaves crunched under their feet at each careful step; yet barely audible despite the overwhelming silence. One paused among the number of them, scanning its surroundings. Its glowing yellow eyes pierced through the darkness, taking its time while the others waited patiently behind the shadows so as not to be revealed. There was a long pause.

Finally it turned towards its companions and nodded. And altogether they slipped between the trees at remarkable speed, heading towards the Valley of peace.

* * *

Shifu shivered when a cold breeze entered the Dragon grotto where he was having his meditation. He wobbled slightly while standing atop Oogway's wooded staff, ruining his balance. It was in the middle of the night. He didn't expect to have woken up at this time. He glanced at the sky, the bluish-black blanket where the moon's glorious glow casted silver light, overwhelming the light of the stars.

Sighing, he shifted his gaze upon the clear water. The light the moon provided gave him a somewhat clear view of his own reflection. He closed his eyes, savouring the moment. And instead of going back to meditation, he drifted to sleep...

_A soothing melody of swaying grass resonated against his large ears. He could feel them brush lightly against his legs as the wind whispered, carrying the warm kiss of heat from the sun. As he opened his eyes, Shifu realized that he was no longer in the dragon grotto._

_He was at a place where tall, golden grass populated the area, dancing gracefully with the wind, a few trees here and there; the sun shining brightly amidst the fluffy clouds above the big blue sky. _

_The wind blew peacefully passed his small figure, creating a path in between the swaying grass across him. Shifu felt somewhat weightless, as if all that is happening is merely a dream —a dream that he would soon wake up from. And it was._

_He searched his surroundings for any signs that would assure him that he was still within the valley's boarders. His gaze circled the entire area, but all he saw were grass and trees. His eyes stopped at a large circular building, which ceased all his concerns. He smiled; eyes soft._

_The Chinese characters painted on its entrance haven't faded. He could read it clearly: Bao Gu orphanage. But the place was entirely different. Aside from the orphanage, there were no other buildings in the area. When he stared towards the direction of which he and Tigress once took when he adopted her twenty years ago, the grassy field continued. There was nothing there._

_The sound of children laughing invaded his ears. He smiled. There's no point in doubting. It was, after all, just a dream. But he couldn't really tell whether this was happening in the past, or in the present. But he didn't care. His heart told him to come have a closer look. And so he did._

_Shifu brushed through grass, feeling the tickling sensation of their long bodies hitting his legs. He reached its cobble stone path, and continued his way. As he inched closer to the building, he couldn't help but think how this had gotten into his dreams, what has brought this memory back? Perhaps it has something to do with Tigress, since this is the place where he had adopted her. So what is it?_

_He reached the main entrance. It is just as large as he had remembered. He swallowed a great amount of air, bracing himself. He knocked. He waited patiently._

_No one opened the door after a few minutes. Shifu became worried. It hasn't closed down has it? Certainly not! There had been no news about it_

_He knocked again. _

_No one answered._

_Shifu wondered what might be wrong, so he didn't wait for anyone to answer him. He pushed the door open. It swung inward, the inside finally revealed._

_He froze._

_Flames! They were everywhere, devouring everything that came within its reach. Shrill cries flew up all around the flood of panicking villagers who desperately sought escape as the roaring fire continue to progress._

_The Grand Master stood rooted to his place, starring in terror-filled eyes as the Valley of Peace was slowly consumed by the monstrous flames. Shifu turned around hastily only to see that the entrance that had led him to this nightmare was no longer there. _

_He leapt into action, trying desperately to help but no one paid attention to him when he offered his assistance. The panic that had clouded his mind made it impossible for him to think straight. He found it difficult to act. Another problem is that he doesn't know who to help, who to come to first._

_A bunny tripped just in front of him. But before she fell, he caught her just in time. Her body trembled as she gripped his robe tightly; her breaths were deep and quick. She tilted her head to present Shifu her fear-stricken face, "Sh-sh-she's c-coming," she whispered breathlessly, voice shaking._

"_Who?" Shifu asked, confused._

_He received no answer; the woman pried herself away from him and went running and screaming like all the others. Shifu had no time to stop her. _

_He tried to ask those who ran passed him about what or who started this disaster, only to be ignored once more. He bore the staff's butt deeper into the soil, enraged as he groaned in frustration._

_There were just so many villagers, there's only one of him—wait, where are his students? He looked up at the direction of the Jade Palace. The cloud of smoke made it difficult for him to see, but he could still make out the building resting atop the steep mountain. It was perfectly alright. _

_So where are his students? Were they alright?_

"_Shifu?"_

_Shifu felt relief wash over him as he recognized the owner of that voice. Yet, there was this odd feeling inside him. It was—he couldn't understand why—fear. He faced the one who called his name. He opened his mouth to speak but the words clogged in his throat. His heart stopped at that very moment. Time slowed down, he felt as if he was not connected with the world as he continued to stare in terror-filled eyes._

_Shifu couldn't breathe. Those glowing eyes were enough to make him pinpoint this person though his view was blocked by the thick mist of ashes. The mist faded away giving him a clear image of a feline, whose entire body was coated with blood, some of it dripping from her paws. There were only the two of them now. The pandemonium that broke out suddenly disappeared. He looked passed her. He felt his body went cold as he gazed upon a pile of dead villagers lying in a heap on the ground. No one was left alive. _

_Then the words the bunny uttered earlier came back to him. "She's coming," she had said. No, she couldn't mean..?_

_Shifu prolonged his gaze, hoping it was a mere illusion. It wasn't. _

_One word escaped his lips, and he whispered them with fear. "Tigress..."_

_And there she was, standing in front of him, looking at him with her eyes crying for help. She blinked. And a tear slid down her cheek, smearing the blood that had stained it._

"_I didn't..."_

* * *

**R&R please but go easy on me. I'm still learning here and it might take some time for me to finally get it right. Thank you :) **


	2. Moon Festival

**I want to make things clear that this is not a Ti/Shi *shudders* that creeps me out. The only relationship they'll ever have in this fic is father/ daughter, nothing more.**

**Another thing, I want to say sorry to all those Tigress fans out there for what I have done to her in the last chapter. That was horrible**—i**t even scared me! I never thought I would write something so dark! But it has some relevance to the story so I have to include it. Again I'm terribly sorry. :(**

**Warning: There are probably plenty of mistakes on this story, so I want to apologize in advance. I'm still learning.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Moon Festival **

Shifu's eyes snapped open, gasping as he returned into the world of reality. He fell off Oogway's staff, leaning back so as not to land onto the water. He clutched the staff, relying on it for support for he found it difficult to stand after experiencing that horrible nightmare.

He greedily sucked the cold air in his surroundings, a look of utter shock engraved on his countenance. Again and again, he hopelessly repeated the gesture. He did not stop. He was shaking, shaking hard. He was terrified. An emotion he hasn't felt in a very long time.

The nightmare...he saw Tigress...right in front of him. She was...it was hard to believe. It was worse than what Tai Lung had done, much, much worse. All those innocent villagers, all the blood that had been spilled, and the tragic event that was happening...was it all her doing?

Shifu violently shook his head, forcing himself to stand up. He knew for sure that Tigress would never do such a thing. Not ever. It wasn't real, it was just a dream. A dream...

He thought for a moment. Was it really a dream? Or was it a vision? If it's the latter, will it happen in the near future? Would she really—No! It's pointless burying himself in that single subject. Turn the world upside down, one thing is for sure: Tigress would NEVER do anything like that. It is beyond her personality.

Shifu steadied his breaths, trying to calm his nerves. When he managed to cool down, he stepped out of the Dragon Grotto, just in time to witness the rising sun. Golden colours painted the sky as the glorious blazing orb slowly emerged from across the horizon. A light breeze blew, slightly ruffling his fur. He breathed through his nose, relaxing his tense body.

He started down the path of moss-coated rocks, making his way towards the Jade Palace. When he looked down the village, the trees and other plants were in flames of autumn's fire. A sign that fall had finally arrived, which means the Mid-Autumn Festival is fast approaching. If he calculated correctly, there is at most three days left before the festival so it means everyone will be very busy.

He reached the Hall of Warriors where a few geese janitors were cleaning the outside. They greeted him with a bow of their heads and the usual gesture of punching their fists into their open palm, which Shifu returned with the same courtesy, and then entered the hall. He stopped as he reached the Moon Pool. He heard the morning gong, but did not greet his students. There's no need for that anymore. And he could attend to his duties later. Right now, he need some time to relax.

* * *

Meanwhile, Po and his father were up early that morning before the gong rang so they could get cooking started right away. Mr Ping spent the night in the Students' Barracks sleeping in Po's room. He was given the task of preparing moon cakes that are to be served during the festivities. Master Shifu had come to the decision that this year's Moon Festival is going to be done in the non-traditional way of the kung fu warriors. Masters from different provinces will be coming, depends on whether they are going to accept the invitation. If they do the celebration will be done informally.

Po placed a new batch of moon cakes on the table. The fresh scent of the newly baked goods made him salivate. He looked at the rounded cakes in longing, stomach gradually growl suggesting he should try one. He licked his lips and glanced sideways to see if anyone was looking, most especially his father. When no one was, Po took the opportunity of taking one moon cake but was unable to do so when a feathered hand whacked a ladle at his paw.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. He rubbed his stinging paw as he looked at the disappointed eyes of his goose father.

"That's for the Moon Festival, Po," Mr Ping scolded, pointing his wooden ladle at his son, "you should know better than to sneak one up."

"But dad," Po whined as he was still a child, "can't I just have one?"

Mr Ping returned to other cakes that were still baking, "you can have as many as you want when the festival comes," he said firmly.

"Aw, c'mon dad, just one pleeease?" Po pleaded.

Mr Ping sighed, admitting defeat, "Okay, Po, but just one! Shifu's going to be mad if he found out that I let you eat all of them."

"Yes!" Po whooped. He quickly snatched a moon cake and munched on it like a hungry boar. He swallowed loudly. One wasn't enough to completely satisfy. He had to have more! Po glanced at Mr Ping, and when he wasn't looking, he extended a paw in preparation to steal another.

"Don't even think about, Po," Mr Ping warned.

Po quickly drew his hands back, displaying the most innocent face he can manage. He made an awkward laugh before returning to help his father with the baking.

Outside, Crane and Monkey and Mantis were busy with the decorations. "Over here?" Crane called as his talons kept hold on a wire with multiple coloured lanterns hanging on it, across the Palace Arena, near the roof of one of the spectator's stand. Mantis was perched on his rice hat, waiting for his turn to help.

Monkey placed his hands over his forehead to guard his eyes against the suns bright light, examining the birds position, "A little bit to the left Crane!" he called back.

Crane flew leftwards, just as Monkey had instructed. "How's this?" Mantis said this time.

Monkey gave the two a thumbs-up, "Perfect!"

With that signal, Mantis leapt from Crane's hat and landed on the roof. He took the wire from the avian and secured it carefully on the edge of the over-hanging roof just like what he did with the other one. When he was done, he jumped back on Crane's hat and they flew back to the ground and inspected their work. It was good.

"Something tells me that this year's Moon Festival is gonna be great!" Mantis declared.

"How can you tell from the previous ones?" Crane asked.

"Instincts, Crane, instincts," Mantis said.

Crane shook his head. He stared towards the open gates ahead. "Viper and Tigress sure are taking their time," he stated. The other members of the five instinctively looked at the same direction, thinking the same.

* * *

"Thanks again for coming with me, Tigress," Viper said, turning to the tiger master as they walked through the busy streets of the village.

"No problem." Tigress smiled.

So early in the morning, the citizens were already up and about, doing their day to day jobs. Plus with the Moon Festival coming, dynamic working activity increased as everyone made preparations for the upcoming festival.

Viper had asked Tigress to accompany her on her trip down the village because there was something she was going to buy. Tigress asked her what it was and Viper simply replied it was for a family matter. The tiger was reluctant at first, unsure of what she meant, but when Viper used her power of persuasion against her, she went along in the end. And through their walk, Viper explained the whole thing, which Tigress completely understood. She led her to various shops and stands looking for that particular item, she so wanted to purchase. But so far they were unable to find it.

"Have checked here yet?" Tigress asked, pointing eastward towards a narrow road full of busy people.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Viper said. "Let's go look."

The two made their way through that part of the village. They scanned each side, keenly seeking for Viper's item. The stands there were all filled of this season's products, but none of them were what Viper was looking for. Then finally, the snake caught sight of a little stand selling different coloured fabrics, some plain, others adorned with intricate Chinese symbols.

She and Tigress approached it. The bunny managing the small business bowed in respect to the two masters, greatly honoured of their presence. They politely returned the gesture.

"Excuse me, do you have any ribbons?" Tigress asked, "One for dancing, that is."

The bunny stared at Tigress in surprise. "Why, Master Tigress, I didn't know you ribbon dance?"

"Oh no," Tigress quickly said, "It's not for me."

"Oh, I see." She nodded. She dug through the ones hidden in her bag, looking for the product they were interested in. "Hmm, let me—Ah yes, her it is." She found a 4-foot long red ribbon, its silky fabric shining in the early morning light. She showed it to the two girls.

Viper smiled. "Perfect. We'll take two, please."

The bunny fixed their order and handed them a bag with their purchases in it. "That'll be fifteen Yuan."

Tigress paid the expenses out of Vipers personal savings. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, Masters."

So they started their way back the Jade Palace. Viper was glad to have finally found the things she was after. Tigress carried the bag since, of course, Viper has no hands to carry them by herself. The streets were still crowded with villagers just as it has been when they came down there. It made walking (slithering for Viper) difficult for them both. Tigress was worried she would bump into someone, while Viper worried on being stepped on.

All of a sudden, a grey-furred spotted feline bumped against Tigress making her let go of the bag.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the snow leopard apologized.

Tigress waved her paw, "It's alright." She bent forward to retrieve the bag.

"Oh, no, let me." The snow leopard picked up the bag before Tigress could, and handed it over to her. "Here."

Tigress grabbed the bag. She eyed the snow leopard. It was odd; the citizens were mostly composed by geese, pigs and rabbits so seeing a new different species seemed strange. She's about her height, but she looked more feminine with her long blue dress, which brought the beauty of her golden coloured eyes, and she seemed to be about her age as well. "Thank you."

"Again, I'm really sorry. Bye!" the spotted cat bowed and then left. Tigress' gaze lingered for a while, thinking she must be new, since there had no snow leopards around the valley after Tai Lung or any other felines.

"I haven't seen her before," Viper commented. "She must be new around here."

The snow leopardess disappeared from Tigress' view; she shrugged, "Maybe. We better go before your sisters arrive," she smiled. "We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise?"

Viper smiled. "You're right."

The two kung fu masters turned towards the opposite direction and continued their way back home.

* * *

The sound of her own footsteps running at high speed was the only sound she could hear, apart from her heavy breathing. The heat the sun rendered intensified at every wasted hour. She must have to move fast, she's already lost a lot of time. She needed to go back quickly, to relay the news to her master.

The crowd in the valley made it hard for her to move quickly, especially when some of the citizens would spare a moment to look at her. Well, the valley isn't that diverse with animal species so it was likely for them to get easily fascinated by a new animal walking the village streets. The dress she was forced to wear wasn't helping either. It made running all the more difficult. But her master had said it was necessary for her to wear something non-suspicious looking so no one would suspect a thing.

Finally she arrives inside the forest, the fiery wonder of autumn leaves blocked out the suns wave of heat and, allowing only thin strips of vaporous light enter the forest floors. She searches her surroundings, her golden eyes narrowing in concentration.

"You're late," a voice said that seem to come from nowhere.

She bows her head in shame. "I'm sorry. I got a little lost in the village." She looks up and then her gaze landed unto a shadowed figure leaning against a tree's trunks, its eyes shone a brilliant sky-blue colour, staring at her with disappointment. The strips of light piercing through the forest seemed to be avoiding its form, as if afraid to reveal its true identity.

"Lost?" a harsh amusement spilled from its voice as it sounded again. "If that was the case then I wouldn't have given you the mission."

She bowed her head in shame. "Forgive me. I won't let it happen again."

The stranger's eyes narrowed in an authoritative air. "It better not. So, have you seen him?"

"No, only his adopted daughter; I bumped into her earlier, she was with a snake." She waited for the stranger to respond, hoping the reaction would be pleasant, and I wasn't long when she received it.

Its lips stretched into a devious grin, showing off its gleaming pearly fangs. "Wonderful."

* * *

**Not really an exciting chapter, huh? **

**R&R please**

**Thank you!**


	3. Acquaintances and worries

**It was revealed in the Holiday Special that Viper has 'sisters' so it might be that she is the first born. I decided to use that information in this fic but Viper's sisters won't have any major roles. They're only here as extras, nothing more. Why, because I just like the idea. XD**

**And without further ado, I present to you chapter three. I hope you enjoy! **

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

**Acquaintances and worries**

The sun's blaze in mid-afternoon became milder that it had been several hours earlier. The preparations for the upcoming festival were seized for a while so everyone can have their rest to continue later on.

Viper and Tigress returned home that afternoon, carrying their purchases. Everyone was gathered in the Palace Arena where Viper's sisters arrived with their mother. They marvelled at how identical Viper is to her. The only difference is the age. They greeted her with upmost respect and the Mrs Viper returned the gesture with the same level of courtesy. And she apologized to the warriors because she won't be staying long. She was only there to bring her daughter to their older sister because they missed her so much, herself as well.

"I'll come get them after the festival." She told Viper. She gave her daughters each a motherly hug before leaving her youngest under the care of their older sibling.

"There's no one to take care of the house and dad can't leave, because then no one would keep the village safe."Viper explained when their mother was gone. The rest of the group understood. She cleared her throat. "Allow me to introduce my sisters. This is Nian," she pointed at the one on her left, "and this is Mei-mei," she pointed at the opposite. As expected, they are younger versions of Viper just as Viper is with their mother. They shared the same blue eyes and green scales but the young ones do not have Chinese-writing designs on their bodies unlike their sister. And one thing that distinguishes them as Viper's sisters, are the two tiny lotus blossom at each side of their heads.

"Twins?" Po asked, stating the obvious.

Viper nodded. She smiled sweetly at her sisters, "Say hello girls."

Nian and Mei-mei lifted the tip of their tails and waved them in a greeting gesture, "Hello," they said in unison.

"They're so cute!" Po exclaimed. And they were with their bright and youthful eyes and short-length bodies.

Viper told them that she and her sisters will be doing a triple act in which they are going to showcase to the entire village.

"It's the best way to mould their talents," Viper said. "They've been practicing while I was away; I thought this could be their debut—a time for them to shine!" Viper also mentioned that the two are extremely shy and need a great amount of encouragement to do things such as ribbon dancing in front of a crowd.

"Whoa, like sister like—" Po thought of the right words to say —"sisters," he finished. "You guys are awesome!"

The two younger vipers giggled.

"What about your mom?" Crane asked. "Does she used to ribbon dance back in her younger years?"

"She did, and she was quite excellent at it too," Viper answered proudly. "So I guess it's already in our blood."

"Awesome!" Po whooped.

"Viper," Tigress spoke this time, "why don't you and your sisters perform a routine for us? It'll be good practice for when you have to perform on a bigger crowd."

"That's a great idea!" Po beamed, "we can have it in the courtyard."

Viper turned to her sisters and smiled encouragingly, "what do say girls, do you want to do a rehearsal?"

Nian and Me-mei seemed hesitant for a moment "Do we have to?" Nian said, and then Mei-mei said, "What if we make a mistake?"

Viper handed them the ribbons just about right for their size. "You won't. You'll be great. And I already bought these new ones for you."Their faces lit up upon seeing their gifts and this seemed to cure their doubts. They accepted the ribbons and gave their sister a loving hug and to thank her for her thoughtful gift.

"Let's do it!" Nian and Mei-mei said in unison.

So they went to the training courtyard, ready to see the trio of ribbon dancing snakes show their skills. They put away the training equipment so Viper and her sisters could have all the space they needed.

Po and the rest sat on the stairs anxious to see the exhibition. The three snakes stood in front of the kung fu warriors taking deep breaths. Finally, Viper threw the ribbon in the air, making it lash slowly in grace to jumpstart the performance. Her sisters followed her example, but at opposite sides and then the three serpents began to move in rhythm with the imaginary music playing in their heads. Po and the rest watched in awe as three of the Viper clan moved about in fluidity and elegance. Proving how much time and effort it took them to perfect this talent.

They were enjoying the show, but then Tigress caught a small figure passed the dancing vipers, through the open gates. It was Master Shifu, standing by the Jade Palace. He was staring at her. When they made eye-contact, he tore his gaze away, as if he were ashamed. What's wrong? Did something bad happen? She was starting to get worried.

"They sure are great, ha, Tigress?" Tigress was so buried in her thoughts that she didn't hear Po speak. Po turned to her when she didn't respond. "Tigress?"

Her attention remained on Shifu, ignoring the other things on her surroundings and putting all of her focus onto her master. "Tigress?" Po repeated.

Shifu went inside the Hall of Warriors. Even from that distance, Tigress could feel his dismay etching in her gut. Maybe she could try and ask him later. But then he might just shove away the subject. He was never really that open to her, even as a cub."Earth to Tigress?" Tigress blinked a couple of times, Po's voice snapping her from her thoughts. She meet his eyes. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" he asked worriedly, "you kinda spaced out."

"I'm fine, Po." She realized that Viper and her sisters were already finished. The others congratulated them for a job well done; she on the other hand hadn't seen the entire performance.

"Are you sure?" Po placed a friendly paw on her shoulder.

"Yes." She lied. From the corners of her eyes, she gazed at the place where Shifu was a few minutes ago. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about that time, the way he was looking at her sent a bad feeling inside her.

All of a sudden, Po's stomach grumbled. He patted his belly. "Wow, I guess it's time for a snack." He chuckled.

"Good, 'cause I'm aching for some snacks," Mantis said. His eyes widened as realization dawned, "Wow, didn't think I'd speak Po's language."

"My what?" Po seemed completely clueless.

Mantis waved his spiked armed, dismissing the thought. "Never mind."

"So what should we eat?" said Monkey.

"Let's go by the shop and have some noodles." Po suggested, he turned towards Viper, "you're sisters hadn't tasted dad's cooking yet, why don't you bring them along."

"Sure. I'm sure they'll love your dad's noodles."

"Sweet!" Po whooped."Let's go!"

The warriors started their way down the village. Po noticed that one member of the Furious wasn't following. He let the others go ahead. "Aren't you coming, Tigress?"

Tigress shook her head. "No, I think I'll pass."

"You sure? Dad might give away free noodles? It's a once and a lifetime opportunity!"

"I'm sure."

Po shrugged, "If you say so. Wait up guys!" He called, running after the others.

Tigress shook her head. A smile appeared on her face for a moment but then it was replaced by her usual stoical feature. She turned around, eyeing the double-doors of the Training Hall. Her entire body ached to feel the adrenaline that soared through her veins when she engages on her training. She marched forward and felt the smooth surface of the entrance. She pushed it open, beholding the various tools used for improving a warrior destined for greatness. Tigress made a small smile as she stepped inside the hall, sensing a great amount of pleasure coursing through her body.

She inhaled through her nose, warming up her senses. Her eyes glowed in determination through the dim light. She stretched her fingers as she prepared herself for what the obstacles have to offer, though she was fully aware of them.

At last, the tiger style master dashed forward without fear.

* * *

Shifu sighed tiredly. He watched as the petals floating on the moon pool's surface clashed against each other. He was also fully aware of the same red panda looking at him with similar perplexed eyes. His condition wasn't getting any better each time. He still doesn't feel assured. His imagination always floats along the rushing river of doom whenever he catches a glimpse of Tigress. He tried so hard to push away his worries but it would always return to him as if giving him a hint of something. He thought the hint was either Tigress was the suspect or the victim of the event that took place on his dream last night.

"Master Oogway," Shifu whispered, but the inner chamber amplified his voice, making it louder than he wanted it to be, "what does this mean? Is Tigress really—" he didn't finish. He ran his paw across his face, clearly frustrated.

A whooshing sound met Shifu's ears, and he felt the light touch of the wind carrying with it the sweet scent of peach tree blossoms. His heart suddenly increased its rate as he made assumptions. He whipped to his back to see if there was another person's presence aside from his own, assuming this might be who he thought it is.

"Master Oogway?" Shifu called softly, his voice bouncing from wall to wall inside the hall.

But Oogway wasn't there.

* * *

The Peach tree hill's shadow stretched out, creating an odd shape of a feline's body engulfed by the trees shadow; waiting for the right time. It held the composure of a warrior who saw many years of battle; dignified, proud, and somehow carried an air of pure evil.

The hanging fabric of the green silk wrapped around her neck waved in the air, following the winds direction; her cold blue eyes feasting upon the emotion clouding the kung fu master she has her eye on for a long time now. She couldn't be more satisfied than to see him suffer; suffer the way that she had. And she'll make it more excruciating than he can ever imagine.

Autumn leaves fell from the peach tree's limbs, dancing in the air, before her eyes. She gazes up. The wind blows lightly, ruffling her fur. Oogway's favourite tree, who knew it would still be alive after all these years. They kept it well.

She reaches a paw to feel the trunk.

This very spot...she remembers them well...all of them.

A low growl emitted from her, digging her claws into the tree's body.

They'll pay for their treachery, for their foul treatment, for everything they did.

Shifu will pay...with his very life.

She looks over her shoulder, "You know what to do." Two of her henchmen bowed and left her presence.

She stares back into the Jade Palace. She smiles, fresh darkness steamed from her malicious eyes, "I hope you're ready, Shifu..."

* * *

**Ohhhhhh! Wonder who that was? I'm guessing she has plenty of plans he, he.**

**I know the last three chapters weren't all that exciting. I guess I have to take it slow, but there's definitely ganna be some action in the next one. That I guarantee! **

**Don't forget to leave a review guys! **

**Thank you :)**


	4. Trouble arrives

**Holla! I bring to you chapter four! I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Trouble arrives**

Tigress crouched in order to avoid the spiked club that was swaying right at her. She then performed a back-flip and landed at another spinning serpentine log to dodge the other one heading her way. Beads of sweat were gathered on her forehead, sliding down her furry face as she continued her dangerous feats. Her eyes narrowed in concentration at one approaching club, ready to land a hard blow at its random target. Slightly bending her legs, Tigress prepared a counter attack.

The heavy wooden club neared, and her palms thrust forward, doing an open-palm punch. The club shattered into pieces.

Tigress jumps from the training mechanism and lands gracefully onto the platform. She stands up and wipes the building perspiration from her forehead with the back of her paw, taking deep breaths.

Training was done for today, so then leaves the question of what to do next. Po and the rest along with Viper's little sisters were at Mr. Ping's shop. She didn't know how much time she consumed during her training but she was certain that her fellow kung fu warriors were still there, eating maybe, or just spending time with each other, or perhaps looking at the sights to see in the village.

Maybe she could go down there too, after all, there's nothing left to do since training is over.

She headed to the exit and pulls the doors open, and a wave of late-afternoon sunlight welcomed her. She inhaled the fresh scent her surroundings brought and gazed towards the orange sun, just a few hours away from setting.

She also noticed from the corner of her eye, the glorious figure of the full moon. She turns to face it, mesmerized by its haunting beauty. She can't wait until the festival comes.

And then she started her way down the staircase. On her way down, she spares a glance at the Jade structure. Surprisingly, Shifu was staring at her like he had been doing earlier when they were watching Viper and her sister's perform. He was outside the Hall of Warriors, one arm placed behind his back while the other kept hold of the staff Oogway had passed down to him. And his eyes, even from the distance, Tigress could feel that they were the same as earlier: filled with concern.

She stops to look at him. Shifu must've noticed her awareness to his observation and so he tore away his gaze.

Now Tigress was sure there was definitely a problem. And Shifu wasn't telling anyone! Normally he would have passed down the word to them so they could take some action, but he didn't. Why?

With a slight change of plans, Tigress climbs back up to see if she could at least get some information of what was troubling the Grand Master.

He was never been open to her as a cub, even until now. The only one he'd ever talked to personally was Po and if he was going to talk to her and the rest it was always about warrior business, never family-concerned. The only time she ever heard him say anything, aside from the things involving kung fu, was when he was going to face Tai Lung on a one-on-one battle where he revealed that he was proud of them, herself included; which was the words she longed to hear from her father.

Didn't he trust her enough to tell her a few things? Were they that personal to talk about? Or is there some part in his life he wants no one to find out? These were the questions flooding Tigress mind as she mounted the stairs.

Tigress reaches the top and immediately headed for the Hall of Warriors where the red panda was sure to be.

But then, a frantic stroke of feathers reached the feline's ears making her turn towards the direction its sound was strongest. True enough, Zeng was heading her way with a panicked expression on his face.

The goose lands a few feet from where she was standing, but was brought closer when he slid on his stomach because of his bad landing and was now an inch from her feet.

Tigress knelt on one knee and helped the goose to his feet. She gave him a few seconds to catch his breath before she spoke. "What is it, Zeng?" she asked finally.

Zeng wheezed, slurring his words for he still was too exhausted to relay the news. At last, he spoke. "Bandits...down the village!" he said breathlessly.

"Bandits?" Tigress repeated. "Where?"

"Near Mr Ping's noodle shop!" Zeng exclaimed.

Tigress' eyes widened. Po and the others are there! With her warrior skills kicking-in, she regards Zeng for a moment, before sprinting into action.

There was no time to go down the stairs, so instead she went straight to the Jade Palace where she was heading to in the first place.

She leaps on a nearby tree. From there, she jumps and lands on the lowest rooftop of the Jade structure and as she did before when she was spying on Po and Shifu, she back-flipped from the over-hanging roof and she sailed down at extreme speed. She could feel the strong pull of gravity as she darted down. Tigress shifted her position so she could fall faster, spreading her arms at both sides to prepare herself for landing.

She lands flawlessly on the roof of one of the villagers' houses, using the slanting rafters to break her fall and of course with the aid of her feline abilities and warrior expertise.

Shrill cries flew up as villagers scrambled on their feet one after the other. Tigress jumps from roof to roof to head where the bandits were attacking as informed by Zeng. She knew her fellow kung fu masters would be fending off those bandits but she thought they might need her help.

Up ahead, she could already see the number of assassins terrorizing the houses nearby. She could see Crane and Mantis, outnumbered by ten to one, and of course Po, battling in his own self-invented style. Monkey and Viper must be somewhere else fighting bandits.

The assassins hid their identities under black wrappings around their faces, with only their eyes revealed. They wore different styles of clothing which covered every inch of their bodies except for their eyes, fit for their status in life; all dark-coloured. But Tigress could tell what species they are: Wolves, leopards, crocodiles, oxen, foxes and other animals she can't properly identify.

Tigress sees a group of the same bandits approaching. She glared at them before jumping and lands in front of them, blocking their way.

She executed a battle stance, unsheathing her claws as an act of intimidation. The assassins—composed of two wolves; a boar, and a snow leopard—unsheathed their weapons, all in different kinds, and pointed them dangerously towards her.

They lunged at her, raising their blades, making them gleam in the late-afternoon sky. One of the two wolves was the first to attempt an attack. Tigress bends forward then delivers a kick towards his jaw while still on that position. She then quickly performed a scissor kick to deflect the sword of the other canine who was about to lash at her, and then kicks him at the abdomen, sending him flying towards his comrades.

With them taken care of, she continues her way towards her teammates.

"Hey, Tigress, nice of you to join us!" Mantis yelled as lands on the ground after defeating some of the assassins.

Tigress suddenly remembered something. "Where are Viper's sisters?"

"Inside the shop, Viper and Monkey are protecting them," Crane answered as he lands onto the earth near them.

Cries of terror flew in the air as more bandits attacked. "Spread out!" Tigress yelled. The three members of the Furious Five broke apart to address the threat at different directions.

Tigress sees Po having a handful of assassins, so she dashed to aid him. Her eyes widened when, behind Po's back, a crocodile raised his sword ready to cut him. She growls to warn the panda, but he was still fighting the ones in fornt of him. Tigress then jumps forward and rendered a mid-air kick at the reptile's face, sending him flying with broken teeth.

"Thanks, Tigress," Po said after he successfully fended off his opponents.

"You're welcome," Tigress answered. And then they stood side by side.

"We haven't encountered this much bandits since Shen's wolf raided the Musician's Village," Po said.

"Indeed."

"Don't they ever get tired of having the same goal over and over?" Po said slyly. "I mean, c'mon, like every villain wants to rule China. What's so exciting about that?"

* * *

There, she could see the target clearly now. The tiger master next to the panda. She took an arrow from the pouch hanging on her back and secured it on her bow. She adjusted her aim, making sure that she would get a direct hit.

"Don't blow this, Okay." Her companion reminded her, who was also a snow leopard like herself. "This could only be your only chance to prove yourself to the master."

She narrowed her golden eyes in full concentration. "Yes, of course."

Then she released the arrow.

* * *

Tigress heard a sharp whistle in the air rapidly approaching. She moves from her spot, and noticed an arrow protruding on the ground where she was seconds ago. She looks to the direction it came from, and there, up on the roof, two felines were standing each wielding a bow and an arrow. One had one prepared for launch, while the other was still readying.

Tigress turned to Po. "Po!" she exclaimed. Po faced her. She heard another sharp sound breaking through the winds barriers, but this time there was more than one.

"Look out!" she warned the Dragon Warrior.

Po jumped backwards just in time to avoid the assault. Tigress stood her ground, deflecting the arrows as they came.

"Where did those came from?" Po asked.

Tigress pointed towards the two felines at the roof from a distance. But the moment Po turned to the direction she was pointing at, the two felines started running away.

"After them!" With that signal the two kung fu warriors sprinted to go after the assassins.

Tigress and Po kept their eyes focused on the two escaping bandits so as not to lose track of them. The two felines who were sure to be females based on Tigress' observation went separate ways, the other heading west while other chose east.

"You go get that one, Tigress," Po gestured towards the feline heading eastward, "I'll go after the other."

Tigress nodded and switched directions to follow her target while Po pursued his. She jumps on the roof and continued two run on all fours, and when she was a few feet ahead of the feline she drops down and lands in front of the enemy.

The snow leopard skidded to a halt once Tigress had completely blocked her path.

Tigress readied a stance if her opponent attacks. She snarled towards her, baring her sharp teeth. "There's no way to escape."

The feline stood straight to face her head on. She executed a battle stance, her golden eyes narrowing. "I won't then."

* * *

**Whoo! Glad that's over! Oh my, I didn't know making fighting scenes could be this difficult! I've really tried my best here but if you think I've added something wrong please tell it to me straight. I need to know whether I'm doing this right. Some tips would be nice :D**

**And oh, please don't forget to leave a review :) **

**Thank you.**


	5. Loss of Control

**Yeah, I'm a little late with the update. Well...due to some incident between me and my **_**nakababatang kapatid, **_**I'm not allowed to touch my laptop for more than once every two weeks, so my updates will be late from now on. **

**Where did we leave off last chapter? Oh yeah! There's going to be another fight! Whoo-hoo! Let the kung fu fighting continue!**

**But I warn you, my English isn't really good so you might find some grammatical errors in this story. Still, I hope for your consideration and understanding.**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Loss of Control**

"GAHHH!" Mr Ping yelled as a crocodile smashed his chairs, tables and other properties. "That cost me fifty Yuan!" He yelled towards the crocodile. He immediately regretted his words as the croc snapped his head towards him and began marching forward in an intimidating manner. Grinding and snickering in a way of a predator, trying to threaten its prey.

Gulping, Mr Ping backed away. How he wished he stayed on the Jade Palace and finished making those moon cakes!

His back bumped into his door. He didn't want to lead the croc inside and ruin it too so he just stayed there. So it seems there's no escaping this one. Viper and Monkey were outside the shop, busy fighting off bandits for them to notice he was in distress.

However, Nian and Mei-mei saw that he needed help, so they grabbed their ribbons with the tips of their tails and slithered to his side. Hissing at the enemy, they assumed their own unique battle stances.

The croc stared at the two vipers with a blank expression. He burst into laughter, thinking this was some kind of joke. "Were you supposed to fight me?" he mocked, pointing a claw at the two little snakes.

Sneering, Nian and Mei-mei whipped their dancing ribbons towards the croc, wrapping it around his scaly wrist and neck, and then they pulled together with maximum force, bringing him down. He crashed on the ground face first. The croc growled in pain as he lifted himself from the ground and delivered a punch towards the two snakes. But his fist only landed in between them, creating a crack-mark on the spot his fist landed.

Nian slithered beneath the croc's legs and Mei-mei did likewise. Once again the bandit found himself lying on the hard soil. The twins took this opportunity and wrapped their ribbons around his scaly body, and the assassin was trapped.

Seeing their success, Nian and Mei-mei squealed and high-fived with the tip of their tails. Mr Ping gawked at the two, impressed by their skills in battle. He walked towards them since it was safe now, while keeping his eyes on the defeated enemy. He smiles down them, placing his feathered hands on his waist. "Well done, girls. Just like your sister." Nian and Mei-mei giggled.

* * *

The snow leopardess removed her pouch and her bow and threw them aside. She unsheathed two katana blades and held each on both paws. Tigress snorted. So it seems she won't be fighting fairly than she had thought.

Villagers on that area started to flee, sensing the treacherous fight that was about to begin.

Tigress held her stance firmly as her opponent prepared her own.

With a loud cry, the spotted feline charged forward, twirling her swords at each side. Tigress' fighting instincts immediately kicked in as she dodged the attacks, sending kicks and punches at the enemy every time there was an opening. But none of them landed a direct hit.

They separated for a split second and Tigress jumped preparing for an airborne kick, taking this tiny opportunity to end the battle at last.

The leopard backed away a little, crossing her swords overhead to defend herself against the attack. But the impact of Tigress' powerful kick was too much for her to handle and one of her weapons was overthrown. But still she has the other one to fight with.

Recovering, the snow leopard swung it on Tigress direction but the tiger avoided it just in time and then performed a leg sweep in which the snow leopard dodged by back-flipping. And as her feet touched the ground, she threw her remaining weapon right at the tiger master.

Tigress had barely enough time to avoid that. It sped by her left cheek, missed a few millimetres into making contact with her skin and she felt a few strands of fur came off. Luckily, there were no villagers sticking around the area that was their battle field, otherwise someone could have been seriously hurt.

Tigress wiped the sweat from her muzzle, glaring at her foe. This one was no joke, that's for sure. She can put up a good fight, and she hadn't had a good one-on-one for a very long time.

All of a sudden, much to Tigress' surprise, the assassin cried out in pain. Tigress then let out her own cry as she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. She clutched her arm where the pain was and sure enough, there was blood. The leopard did the same. To her side was an arrow sticking out from the ground. She was too focused on her current battle to notice it coming right at her. _Where did that come from?_

"Ugh! You were on the way!"

Out of nowhere, another bandit appeared. She was the one Po was after! Wait-where's Po?

Tigress pulled herself up and glared at the newly-arrived leopard as she scolded her comrade. If she hurt her friend then she'd never forgive her! She'd make her wish she didn't do as much as lay a claw on him!

"You're useless!" the second spotted feline exclaimed. "I can't believe master would even send you!"

She turned to Tigress. Throwing away her bow and arrow that would likely be a burden to her when she fights, she unsheathed her sword.

"Wait—master didn't say anything about her getting killed?" the former leopard reminded.

But her comrade didn't care. "What's the difference? She did say we should take care of her, so it nearly means the same."

Tigress readied herself. Up this close, Tigress could tell that her intentions weren't good—obviously—by the look she was giving her.

"No—Wu—"

But the snow leopard—Wu—already lunged towards the tiger.

With the deep cut on her arm, Tigress was slowed down a bit. Yet to her luck, she was facing off a less skilled assassin. Her former opponent gave her more of a challenge.

Wu thrust her sword towards Tigress chest, but she grabbed it and pulled inward and kneed her stomach. Wu gasped. She didn't give the snow leopard much time to respond, when she delivered multiple punches at her face and performed one mighty uppercut to her jaw that sent the snow leopardess flying. Wu landed flat on her back.

"Wu!" the other snow leopard cried, who was now only a spectator.

Wu pulled herself up. She shot Tigress a murderous glare, but the tiger-style master was unnerved by it. Wu lifted her paw in a silencing gesture upon sensing her comrade about to intervene with her fight.

"She's mine." She proclaimed.

"But—"

Wu yelled a battle cry as she charged.

Tigress felt the cut sting. At this rate, she won't be able to fight at her full capabilities. But she disregarded the pain she felt as she put all her attention to the battle.

Wu raised the sword, ready to end the fight at one swipe, but Tigress trapped the sword in between her paws as it landed. It came a few inches from her nose. She struggled to keeping the sword from going any farther and the throbbing pain on her arm.

She pushed away the sword and immediately performed a roundhouse kick towards the snow leopard's jaw but she caught Tigress' leg before the blow could land.

They were stuck at that position for a minute before Wu decided to sway her sword across Tigress' head. But the tiger was fast enough to throw her head back and immediately swung her free leg inward towards the snow leopard's skull.

That made her release Tigress' leg as she flew a few feet back.

Tigress felt her wound act up again. This wasn't helping at all! The blood was still running and she was getting tired. If this keeps on, she'd probably die from blood loss and not from the battle.

Wu got up, madder than ever. If she were a bull, Tigress was sure that smoke would probably be puffing out of her nose.

A horn sounded.

Wu looked irritated, and the other assassin looked surprised. Just then, a number of bandits started to flee, leaping from roof to roof on a desperate attempt to escape.

"Not now," Wu muttered crossly.

"Wu," the golden-eyed snow leopard exclaimed, "time to go!"

Wu didn't listen. She stood her ground, not backing down on this fight. "No! I'm not going anywhere until I'm done with her—HIYAAA!"

Wu charged at Tigress yet again, batting her sword like a complete madman. Her anger seemed to fuel her supply of energy, because every blow seemed to be her best and she wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

"Wu! Stop it!"

But Wu didn't.

Tigress had had enough. It's more than enough she has to bear the pain on her arm; she didn't need someone to test how long she can go with that injury.

She grabs hold of both Wu's paws and kicked her on her sides repeatedly. And then she throws her away, but made sure she captured the sword. Wu landed a few feet in front of where her fellow assassin was.

She pointed the blade towards the snow leopard, snarling dangerously. "What do you want from me?" Tigress demanded.

Wu chuckled darkly. Standing up, she wiped the streak of blood from her jaw. "You—not much—just your life." She stared at Tigress with malice dancing in her green eyes. She laughed, shaking her head. "Honestly, what was master thinking? Making you a huge part of the plan?"

The other snow leopard's eyes widened, clearly from shock. "Wu!" But Wu growled to silence her.

"Plan?"

Wu continued. "I mean, why would Shifu give you the slightest bit of concern?"

The very mention of her master's name made all Tigress' senses quiver. What about him?

Sensing this ticked the tiger's senses, Wu added more force into her tone so she could get the tiger to do what she wanted. "I'm pretty much sure that once he knew what happened to you, he won't even give you a second look. He doesn't eve care whether you're his daughter. It's not like you're related by blood."

Tigress' eyes widened in shock, her mouth fell open. How on earth did she know about that? Where has she got that information from? And why would she suddenly bring that up?

"Oh, master Tigress, of course I know." She said when the look of thunderstruck on Tigress' face filled her satisfaction. "In fact everyone does."

"Wu, you're going too far!" her comrade warned. "That's enough."

"Shut up!" She gave Tigress a challenging look. "Oh, you and I both know that you're only here because Shifu felt the need to fix his past mistakes." She put more conviction into her tone as Tigress was forced to listen while standing completely still on her spot, taking in the words one by one.

"He didn't take you in because he cared for you or anything, it's because he just needed to prove to everyone that he can train a warrior who wouldn't end up a failure—a monster like Tai Lung!" Wu paused. "Not that you were any different, right, Tigress?"

That was it! Tigress felt the power that was holding her back shatter into pieces. She pounced, blinded by fury.

Wu moved away. She smiled towards this as she seemed to have gotten what she desired for. "Strike a nerve? Now that just proves how true it really was!"

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Tigress denied.

Wu chuckled. "Oh, Don't I? I know you're history—everyone does. Why don't you grow up and face the truth already!"

"Wu, stop it right now!" She was about to get up but the jolt of pain on her arm didn't allow her. She fell on her knees, unable to help. "Wu..."

"You think he loved you? You better wake up from that dream because the truth is he didn't!"

Tigress growled. She attacked and attacked over and over again, using the rage that drove her to her actions as fuel in order for her attacks to be more powerful than ever before.

Wu was grinding, one she wished she could tear off from her muzzle.

Her chest tightened as she felt the strong effect of those words to her. What she said wasn't real. She was lying. Shifu had cared for her and he had proven it with...when has he proven it?

Wu copied the tactic she used earlier: she captured the sword in between her paws as Tigress thrust it forward to her abdomen.

Tigress' chest heaved as she glowered at the feline's look of satisfaction. She took great amounts of air to cool herself down.

They seemed to have taken a pause, because Wu did nothing but hold the sword, its tip pointing deadly at her, while smirking. It couldn't make Tigress any angrier than to see that smirk. Why, if she could only scratch that off then she gladly would.

But then, she suddenly realised what she had been doing. She's losing control! Her muscles seemed to relaxed as she have come to realize this, but she let her guard up in case the snow leopard would trick her.

She gave a faint sight. This is exactly what she feared when engaging into battle. She would never dream of taking anyone's life, no matter how evil they are. Her heart won't be able to handle the guilt.

Wu smiled devilishly. She moved her right paw forward for a secured hold of the blade, and slid the other one back, grasping it tightly. "He never loved you...and he never will."

That activated Tigress' fury all over again. She has no idea why this animal would be so interested into telling her these foolish things. And why was she so eager to blurt it out when she knew nothing about her.

Wu's eyes shadowed and her entire face turned dark as if she was going to devour her right there. Her fangs became prominent as her lips stretched into the most devious grin she has ever showed anyone and started moving her paws.

Tigress' muscles tensed as she expected a deceitful act. But before she could do anything she felt a strong pull...and the sickening sound of blade penetrating flesh resonated against her ears as she began to tumble forward, followed by Wu's faint whisper. "Not right after what you did..."

Everything around her seemed to move slowly. Her surroundings were nothing but a huge blur of objects she could not make out of though she focused.

"Wu!" someone shrieked and it came from everywhere in a deep and slow echo.

She didn't really know what was happening as her thoughts became foggy when she saw a splatter of dark water. What it was, she doesn't know.

But...as she hears a loud and hallow thud, Tigress came to realise that it was actually blood...

* * *

**Yeah, you probably noticed some errors. Me? A lot! I'm still not good at English *sighs* I should really pay attention more in class so that I can improve. **

**Corrections and suggestions are very much welcome and will be greatly appreciated.**

**R&R**

**Thank you :D**


	6. Disappointment, Punishment

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, its locations, characters etc. I can only claim my OCs**

* * *

**Disappointment, Punishment**

_Tigress trembled, seeing the enraged glances of the people gathered around before her. She backed away a few steps, clasping her paws over her chest as an act of innocence; though, right now, she wasn't._

_"You monster!"an aged sheep shrieked, holding an injured orphan in the circle of her arms. There was a glint of fear in her anger-filled eyes, and if observed very closely, she was slightly shaking. _

_Tigress had lost her temper when she was playing with the other children and accidentally broke one of the orphans arm when the unadopted child tried to calm her down. Right now, the caretakers were tending to her injury. _

_The orphan whom she'd injure, cried, burying her head into the shoulders of the sheep. _

_Monster..._

_The word stung._

_She looked into their faces and noticed the similar hint of fear and hatred merging together as one, as she had seen with the sheep. Narrowed and fixated on her, she felt so small, smaller than she already is. _

_The little tigress lowered her head, feeling like crying too. But she didn't shed a single tear for she knew it wasn't enough to compensate for what she did..._

...what she did.

Tigress remained perified to her postion as she gazed in a blank expression towards the lifeless body of Wu beneath her, forgetting that she was wounded. It didn't register in her mind of the curent position they are at, so all she did was stare. Stare and stare, feeling as if this was pure illusion. Where in fact, it is not.

Wu. Her eyes were open but her green cores had rolled inside their sockets. Her mouth, agape, as if sending word through the air that her untimely death be justified. She found herself unable to breath properly as if her lungs had stopped functioning. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? Was this even real?

Tigress tilted her head up, meeting her reflection on the sword that was impaled in Wu's abdomen. Only half of her face the blade was able to mirror, and staring at herself all covered in blood on that sword, the sword that had taken a life that wasn't suppose to be, made her feel an overwhelming emotion swell inside of her. What it was, she didn't know.

Lifting her gaze further up, she saw her paws, keeping hold on the sharp weapon. Did she really...

She can't recall exactly what happened. What did happen? Wu...whispering in her ear, she, almost going through another anger-driven action, and then...a burst of blood. That's all she can remember. It all happened so fast.

Faint collective gasps sounded all around the feline warrior as villagers came out of their hiding places thinking it might be safe to come out. But the sight they saw wasn't very pleasant. Her head twisted about, seeing their panic-stricken faces and-she wasn't entirely sure-disapointment gleamed inside their eyes.

Tigress stood up, unconsciously removing the blade from the snow leopard's flesh with a sharp, sickening sound. She stood with all the dignity and pride she earned from many years of service to the valley, but still, a piercing feeling of that same emotion found its way to her impenetrable soul.

She blinked once, twice, thrice, until finally concluding that...

Her orange eyes grew wide. _Did I..!_

"Tigress, Tigress!" Po's voice rang as he ran towards the tiger. "Tigress are you-" he skidded into a halt when he saw her standing next to a dead snow leopard, practically swimming in her own blood; holding a blood-stained sword with her entire body covered in blood.

Po's green eyes grew, surprised of what he saw. He stared at the dead snow leopard, then shifted his gaze towards his comrade. "Tigress...did you..." he uttered breathlessly.

Tigress realized she was still clinging unto Wu's blade. Realizing the panda might be thinking the wrong idea, she threw it away, the weapon clattering onto the ground despicably.

By now, Po stood beside her, his eyebrows furrowing in obvious concern. "What happened?" he asked.

She avoided his eyes. She couldn't find it in herself to look into them, or anyone else's for that matter. She felt...ashamed. For some unknown reason she felt this was her entire fault and another part of herself said that it wasn't. "I don't know," she murmured. There were no words to precisely describe the situation, what had occured, and what might be the best possible reason as to why it did. Why she did it.

Po placed a sympathetic paw atop her shoulder. "C'mon let's get you outta here. You look like you could use some rest"

She hesitated but didn't protest. Her head turned slightly to look over her shoulder, finding that Wu's comrade was no longer there. She must've escaped when she had the chance. And then her sight landed at the motionless spotted feline that lay on the ground. Po noticed this and looked at the snow leopard too. He gave Tigress a reassuring smile, drapping an arm over her shoulders and began guiding her forward. "We'll take care of it later."

Po lead Tigress to the noodle shop where his dad was taking care of the wreckage. This was a completely unexpected attack for there had not been any for the past few days. And those raiders just had to pick the worst time of the year, when the festival preparations were going on. But at least no one was hurt...almost.

The Dragon Warrior glanced at his comrade, who had been keeping her head low all throughout their walk, yet she displayed no emotion whatsoever. Even as they arrvied at the shop, Tigress seemed as if disconnected to the world's happenings, indulged in her own thoughts for who knows what they might me! But the panda dare not ask.

The shop was a mess. Broken wood littered the floor, with only a few chairs and tables still intact (one or two). The posters that hung from the walls were ripped and scattered on top of the wood covered floor in countless shreds. Plates, bowls and cups are all in pieces except for the ones that were safely inside the serving counter, the only place that was untouched by those ruffians, thankfully.

Po almost felt like retreating when Mr Ping yelled his complaints.

"How am I suppose to open the shop now?" Mr Ping shouted as he swept the floor. The others helped him clean-up, even Viper's sister lent a hand (or tail). "A week's worth of profit won't even cover for all the damages!"

Po gulped. It's never good when his father was this upset. Hopefully his terror would soon subside. "Um...dad?" he called as he and Tigress came to stand at the entrance of the noodle shop.

"Oh, Po," said Mr Ping sadly. "This is terrible!" He turned around to face his son and continue ranting about the bad news, but when he saw the blood-soaked Master Tigress beside him, he was completely shocked. The others were surprised too once they found out why the goose stopped his raving about the disaster of the shop.

Viper darted towards the pair and was the first to ask the south china tiger, looking utterly mortified. "Oh my goodness! Tigress, are you alright?"

The others came rushing to her side as well, clinging into their stunned expressions.

Tigress offered no reply, she simply lifted her blood-soaked paw and press it against the cut on her arm when it acted up again. Speechless, degraded, angry, she didn't know which amongst the three was dominant; nevertheless, all three were keeping her occupied.

Mantis leapt on Monkeys shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

Tigress bowed her head slightly, deperately seeking the words she should use in describing what happened about her battle against Wu. She wasn't about to tell them the facts for there was no need to. Also, this wasn't the right time nor place. But somehow, she has to say something. "Something bad." Was all she could manage in which her voice dropped into a soft whisper; yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

They exchanged worried glances, sharing the same thoughts of what might have took place that Tigress decided to describe as only "something bad". Is it really that 'bad' that she can't even put them into words? What is it then? These are the questions they had.

At last, Viper flashed one of her sweet motherly smiles, trying to comfort her sister in arms. " Why don't you go back to the palace and rest, Tigress, we'll stay here and help Mr Ping clean the place up. Po, can you please accompany her?"

"Sure." Po answered with a smile. "Let's go Tigress."

The two warriors headed back home and their teammates remained at the shop to straighten the place up. They took the route where they usually go through whenever they had to go to the shop or back to the palace.

Tigress felt like melting due to the intense gazes of the citizens fixated on her. Who knows what they thought of her now. Some of them whispered with one another (who knows what they are), backed away, some even threw her disgusted looks! She couldn't really blame them. Right after that...accident, they have the right to think whatever thoughts they have that moment. Was she to blame? Is that really her doing-that what happend were the result of her anger-driven actions? That Wu, had fallen into her own paws?

Po noticed her wariness and gave her a reassuring smile, placing his paw over her shoulder. "Hey, don't let 'em get to ya."

ButTigress felt no comfort. She felt angry. Angry at herself for allowing her temper get the better of her. This is actually the first time that it did, in twenty years.

At last, they reached the base of staircase leading to the Jade Palace, Tigress sighing in relief thinking she doesn't have to deal with the penetrating gaze of the villagers any more.

Po inhaled a vast amount of air as he prepared himself for the strenuous feat.

They climbed and climed and climed all the way to the top, with Po stopping every fifty steps to catch his breath. By that time, sun rested on the slopes on the horizon, casting orange light in the sky as the moon became more dominant in each passing hour.

It seemed like forever when they reached the end f their journey up the thousand steps. Po was panting very hard, asking for an extra five minutes to rest before continuing their way. Since Tigress wasn't in a hurry, she did not object.

Upon opening the massive gates of the Palace Arena, it so happens that Master Shifu was standing at the other side, about to open it as well when they beat him to it. What welcomed the Grand Master left him wide-eyed and totally shocked.

* * *

As he gazed towards the blood-soaked figure of his most prized student, Shifu couldn't help but be reminded of the dream that's been haunting him lately, which started a two nights ago. But now, it flashed before his eyes...

_He caught the bunny and lifted her up, feeling the intense quivering of her body on his arms. She craned her head to face him. "She's coming..." she whispered and then she vanished._

_Shifu stared at the familiar face of his adopted daughter. kneeling on the ground all-covered by blood, looking into his eyes in a way that made his heart shatter into pieces._

_"I didn't..." was all he heard from her before her being from that vission, dissolved and was replaced by the Tigress that stood before him now. Covered in blood...looking him straight in the eyes..._

Shifu fought to maintain composure. But the revelation shook him so hard that he couldn't help but ask in a rather harsh voice than he intended to. "What-happened?"

His two students were startled by the tone he used. It has been a long time since he had sounded that way. "Well...uh..."Po stammered. He glanced at Tigress, hoping she would take over the whole explain-this-to-Shifu thing, but the tiger didn't even move her lips. "It's kinda a long story."

"Tell me everything. Every detail." Shifu ordered.

_Aw man, _Po thought, rubbing the back of his neck. _I guess I'll have to do the explaining around here. _He inhaled some air. "Well, it started when we came to the nooddle shop-"

"Not from there, Po," Shifu intervened. "From when this-"he gestures towards Tigress-"happened."

Po cleared his throat softy and moved on. "Okay. A group of bandits suddenly showed out of nowhere and attac-"

Po was again cut-off when Shifu raised his hand. "I think it woul be better if Tigress told me." He spun on his heels and started his way towards the Hall of Warriors. Po and Tigress instinctively followed suit. "Alone." Shifu added the last minute.

The two held their breath for a second, before Po sent Tigress a apologetic look an d gestured for her to follow the elderly red panda.

* * *

The servants were dismissed for a while so Shifu could have a private word with his student. The gates were securely closed so as to be sure no one would eavesdrop on them, which Shifu had warned the servants sternly about.

He stood on the stairs of the Moon Pool, under the golden dragon on the ceiling that once had the ancient Dragon Scroll on its maw. His hand held Oogway's staff, the other one placed behind his a moment there, he seemed to have morphed back to his old self-the strict task-master he was.

He turned around and faced Tigress in a serious yet calm manner. However, deep inside the Grand Master was filled with panick. "Now, Tigress, tell me what happened."

She told him everything. From when Zeng crashed in front of her carrying the news, to the last moment she could still recall. There was no unmentioned detail. She even told about Wu's knowledge of her past but did not mention the ones she said about the...fragile topic. And how she lost her temper. Tigress was surprised her lips could move at a pace she has no control of, and she was slightly wavered at Shifu's occasional face-expression as she delivered her story.

"And...that's it." She finished at last. But instead of feeling a huge weight lifted from her shoulders, she became more and more uneasy.

Shifu paused for a while to take in the infromation, closing his eyes. He lifted his hand to rub the faded tanned spot on his forehead out of frustration. "Tigress," he said softly but sternly, "you know that taking a life is never a warrior's option, unless, of course, absolutely necessary."

She lowered her head. "Forgive me, master. I should've had better control."

"Hmm. I know you too well to believe you are capable of such actions, Tigress. Although, I'm confused as to why...Wu is it?" She nodded. "Wu would even think of killing herself. Perhaps to frame you?"

"I don't know. But it was not all my fault, she was the one who did to herself. I have nothing to do with it." She tried defending herself.

Shifu thought this over, pausing to reconsider it. He closed his eyes, his ears drooping sligthly. "Or maybe you really did..." he found himself unable to utter the words "...by accident."

Tigress' eyes widened. _He doesn't believe me! _

Shifu opened his eyes, casting his student a look that he meant business. "Accident or not Tigress, you have to face the consequences of your actions," he told Tigress.

Tigress did not go against that. "Yes master." She waited for her penalty.

Shifu didn't waste time on thinking what proper punishment is to be given to his student. She simply opened his mouth and mentioned every idea that poped out of his mind. "As punishment, you are forbidden to join the festivities in the Moon Festival. You are to stay inside your room and to go no farther from there until the festival is over. And no one is allowed to see you, unless I say so. Am I clear?" Shifu said.

Tigress showed a quick display of shock upon her face, but bowed respectfully without protesting. "Yes master."

"Very well then, you may go."

She gave her master one last bow before turning to leave. Once she was outside Po was standing next to a pillar, waiting for her. He approached her as she came near. "So what did Shifu say?" he asked her but received no answer. She just walked down the stairs gloomily, leaving him worried and confused. "Tigress..." the panda called again, but the tiger did not even turn around.

* * *

He was a bit harsh, Shifu knew that. She need not explain what happened for him to believe she really did take the leopard's life. He knew his daughter was better than that, but there was no other option to consider. He has to protect her. He has to make sure the vision will not take place no matter what.

_Shifu took three steps forward. She did not move. She remained at her spot, her eyes glowing under the intensity of the fire surrounding both of them. Her body is darkened in blood, blood of those she slaughtered during her blind fury. He was speechless. What is there to say? She stared at him in such deep eyes he could not make out the emotions she was going through. But through the strong barrier that had been keeping him from accessing her inner thoughts, he could see that she was in desperate need of help. _

_No one was there to help her, except for him. _

_As he moved closer to her, she was suddenly consumed by darkness. He ran to save her, but he was too late. She was gone..._

Shifu shut his eyes tight. That was what his dream was ealier. He thought it might be another one of his disturbing nightmares, but when he saw the tiger, when he was about to go down the village, he was taken aback. After that moment, he thought that those were no longer dreams, no longer nightmares...but visions. He finally concluded.

And he couldn't believe that something like that might happen to his daughter. That's why he punished her, even if it was against his will do so. He has to, he had no other choice. He has to protect his daughter.

He must.

* * *

**Not a very strong reason, yes, but it is based on a real situation that happened in our family many years ago. I decided to use it, since it still haunted me till this day. May those who framed...be enlightened if ever they read this fic. So you know what really happened. *Angry mood on*.**


	7. Banished

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, its locations, characters...etc. I can only claim my OCs.**

**Jia means "Good person/ Outstanding person"**

**Ji means "Continuity/ order"**

**Ying means "Eagle/ Jade/ Victorious"**

* * *

**Banished**

_..Pant...Pant..._

The sun slowly descended under the horizon, stars becoming more prominent as the moon claimed authority over the darkening world. The snow leopard winced, feeling the biting pain of the wound, but did not stop running for she was in a hurry.

_"Keep going! You're almost there!" _she urged herself.

She could see the forest up ahead. A small smile tugged on her lips, feeling a great deal of relief wash over her for finding a safe place. But it vanished quickly as it appeared when she remembered her partner back at the village. She could see her now, an image of Wu flashing in her mind; lying on the ground over the pool of her own blood-cold, motionless, dead. She closed her eyes, running as fast as she could.

Wu...she's gone.

She pondered over whether whose fault it was: hers, for not being there to help-Wu stopped her before she could-or Wu's, for being too risky when she knew she was no match for the Jade Palace warrior. But she wanted to prove that wrong, and look where that lead to?

She opened her eyes. "Oh Wu..."

The snow leopard arrived inside the forest by the time the sun had completely sunk under the horizon. Dark it was in there. Even as the pale moon casted silver light down on earth, it wasn't sufficient enough because of the mass of autumn leaves overhead prevented the passage of light.

She stopped to rest, panting heavily before continuing.

She ventured deeper into the forest, hoping to find her group, and maybe get some help from them. Her wound, thought not as deep as she thought it was, had been drastically annoying. She couldn't run very well because it hurt. And slowly, she was losing blood.

They were nowhere to be found-her fellows. Had they moved somewhere else? Where?

She wound various paths, seeking for her comrades; keenly observing her surroundings for signs of their new hiding spot.

It took her almost half an hour before she found a ghostly glow from afar-from a bonfire she was sure. A bonfire made by people, and the ony people who dared prowl this part of the valley would only be the one she was looking for-her gang. Inhaling deeply, the grey feline hurried straight towards signaling light, disregarding the pain she felt for nothing is more important now than getting back to the group.

She arrived at a large clearing filled with stumps of freshly cut trees, where a horde of dark-clothed warriors rested upon under a starry sky and the moon's vigilant gaze. A small fire burned by the left (the trunks of the trees are placed near it should it need more wood); illuminating the marauders where those who aren't injured during their raid back in the Valley aided those who are. There are also some who are sharpening their weapons, some talking to each other, others just sat quietly waiting for the next orders.

All eyes turned towards her as she marched forward, the light from the fire illuminating her figure; but their welcoming wasn't at all pleasant. She bowed her head ever so slightly, pretending not to notice the uncomfortable looks they were giving her; and she wasn't sure what they were-disgust, anger, blame? She tried her best not to be troubled, but it was a failing effort. She was shaking, not from the cold breeze that blew from time to time, but from the dreary silence that dragged on after her arrival, in which only her footsteps were the only sounds audible. Was she afraid? Yes-so afraid. Especially when she came to a halt, eyes fixed on the shadowed figure of her master standing atop a huge rock, paws placed behind her back with her valued scarf flowing carelessly with the light wind while framed against the glowing silver of the moon's sheen.

She gulped, nervous, trying to mask her fear by replacing the troubled look upon her face by a stoical one. But she knew she wasn't fooling anyone let alone her master.

The figure turned around, her glowing golden eyes meet the icy-blue ones of her superior which seemed to overpower the moon itself. Intimidated, she held her breath as she laid eyes upon her leader: her faded grey fur adorned by the same faded black spots looked almost at their full color as if her master had been thrusted back in time for right at that very second, she looked so young under the moon. The burgundy violet vest trimmed with black, blue and yellow waist sash holding a pair of black silk pants matched her stunning blue eyes. Her two sabers, sheathed cross-like behind her back; its hilt and pointed end are the only parts she could see. And to complete the tire, she wore the green scraf around her neck; a precious gift given by the person she once looked up to-the one she aspired to be.

She bowed with utmost reverence, hoping her trembling paws weren't too obvious.

"Nice to see you're still in one piece, Jia," the cold voice of her master sounded, whose arms are crossed by this time.

Jia's lips quivered. How would she deliver the bad news? Where should she even begin? Perhaps, an apology would be a good start. "Forgive me, master, b-"

"No need for you to tell me what happened," the 'master' interrupted, "I already know about the little stunt Wu pulled."

Jia's head snapped towards the 'master', looking surprised. "You were...there?"

Her leader smiled devilishly. "I have eyes, Jia." On cue, a pair of giant eagles landed on both her sides with vicious brown eyes dancing with malice, and wicked grins on their beaks. Their clothing were like that of their group; but these two's faces are exposed. "They told me everything." Ji and Ying, the twin eagles (males) whom their master trusted to be 'her' eyes, her field reporters. They had been by her side since...that day, and they had shown nothing less than unwavering loyalty towards her.

"I won't lie, I was a bit impressed."

Jia felt her chest losen up a bit, taking her master's words as praise. Never had she heard such things from whom she looked up to. Her lips itched to smile, and was about to do it when her superior finished her speech. "I thought you would actually pull through," the 'master' continued, "but Wu has to intervene and take your place as the tiger's opponent. Honestly"-she shook her head-"what was she thinking?"

Everything feel apart, and she felt as if another boulder was placed on her shoulders. Jia held her breath, trying to ease herself. "I did try to stop her-"

"By what?" the 'master' sneered. "Telling her that what she is about to do is foolish? We all know how stubborn that cat can be especially to you. And sometimes I wonder if she even has a brain." She lifted her paw and ran it across her shadowed face, frustrated and impatient. "Now thanks to her I have to delay the plan."

"I'm sorry, m-" but Jia was immediately cut off by the sound of her master's sigh.

"You know very well that you could just shove her out of the way. But you didn't. Seriously, Jia, does your name apply to you that much? Couldn't you even stand up to your own sister?" Jia's body stiffened by the mention of 'sister'.

Then the 'master' added coldly, "Not that she was ever a sister to you, hmm." The twin eagles snickered.

Jia hung her head. She admit that Wu never was the most loving sister. She never showed any care towards her ever since they were cubs, and even as they became adults, Wu still acted as the superior one, making her feel unloved and inferior. But despite her older sister's lack of affection, she still cared for her. She is after all her sibling-was her sibling. Her only living family, but now that she's gone...there's no one left for her any more.

"I know it was wrong to share my knowledge to you," the 'master' spoke again, "Why I trusted you with that important piece of information, I haven't the faintest idea."

The snow leopard balled her fists, standing firmly on her spot. She straightened her back and held her head high. She punched her fist into her open palm, bowing. "Forgive me, master, I shall submit to any punishment as you see fit. I-" She heard a snort.

"I won't trouble myself with you anymore. You'll be nothing but a burden to the entire operation. Since your sister is already taken care of, all that is left is you." Her master stated affirm.

Jia suddenly noticed that her comrades walked closer to her like blood-lusting demons, their eyes glowing a frightening shade of red in the evening. They formed one big semi-circle with her at the center, her master in front. The fire burning a few meters away from where they stood, swayed about as a calm breeze of wind pass by. She was confused, and slightly afraid; her body tensing. Is she about to be penalized? And she got her answer...

"Take off everything, Jia," the 'master' ordered with a deadly tone to her voice.

Taken aback, the snow leopard's eyes widened. "W-what..?" she stammered.

Cold blue eyes narrowed, and a snarl could be heard from the 'master' herself. "Take-off-everything." She repeated, emphasizing every word.

Her heart started drumming inside her chest, surprised that it didn't burst out due to its massive force. _Take off everything, _the words resounded in her ears. Her master wants her to take of "everything", with all her comrades', no former comrades, eyes glued on her, ninety-nine of them composed by men? Will she..? It is madness! You have to be out of your mind to pull off something like that!

But Jia knew that it is not wise to disobey their master,that is, if you value your life, you would obey her every command...

Swallowing her dignity, Jia began stripping the black cloth wrapped around her head, dropping the dark fabric on the ground when removed completely. With her identity now revealed, she proceeded on removing "everything" from her shoulders down to her feet while the spectators at that moment watched in dreadful silense until nothing was more of her than fur and skin, the open wound on her arm exposed, under the wan moon.

She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to cover what she could. It was cold. But Jia didn't really notice the low temperature as her cheeks burned of humiliation. She could feel everyone's gaze resting on her, feasting over her misfortune...her torture.

The 'master' stood her tallest, looking down at the bare snow leopard before her. "You have failed me many times over and had done nothing to make up for it. You have disgraced my name, thus, making you unworthy as my disciple. As I will soon assume my rightful place in the Jade Palace, I now pass down judgement that you, Jia, is hereby banished from the Valley of Peace...forever..." the 'master' ended with a merciless tone of voice.

Jia stood unmoving to her place, looking down helplessly on her bare feet, listening to the sounds of footfalls coming from her former as they walk further away from her. She felt her claws unsheathed, a crazy thought of burying them into her own flesh that very moment crossing her mind, to put a merciful end to her pain. Dignity, pride, honor-vanished into thin air like the cold and relentless voice of her master. Was she some plaything that could be easily thrown away when one is tired of it? Where would she go? She had spent her entire life with them-with her master. She considered them as her very own family when there was none to fill that role. Not even Wu. But the sad truth of it is that they never really act as a family, rather it's every man for himself. But despite all that, she was grateful for what she received, because for a very small degree, she felt she had something other than herself. To belong somewhere.

Jia bowed, jamming her eyes shut. "I know I have no right to speak...but I want to thank you...for everything." Thank her for what? Maltreatment? What could she possibly be thankful to her for? For the past twenty years of fellowship to her she had shown nothing less but pure dedication. She committed herself entirely to her! She gave everything she can and even what she can't just so she can impress her, gain her full trust-her approval. And for what? For this? What is there to be thankful for?

But...despite all that, that is not what Jia meant. That is not what she is thanking her master for, not what she is grateful for. She, herself-her master-was what she was referring to. Nothing less, nothing more. She was the reason...she should never forget that.

The 'master' turned around, resuming her place before the snow leopard arrived. Ying and Ji, the twin eagles, flew away to continue doing their respective jobs. The chieftain looked over her shoulder, her face engulfed by darkness once again in which only her eyes are seen. Her voice came out bitter and frigid as ever before, "Get out of my sight...trash."

* * *

**Hmm...I think I'm failing miserably as an author (-_-) But I hope I didn't seem to cruel (if you know what I mean). The next two chapters (and this one) will be happening in the same night, just a little note ;P **


	8. What's more noticeable

***kneels and grovels* Thank you, God! Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much for giving me the chance to post a new chapter! *stands up and spread hands on both sides as wide as I can* I love YOU!**

**Sorry for the delay. But here it is!**

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, its locations, characters...etc, etc. I can only claim my OCs (there's none appearing on this chapter)**

* * *

**What's more noticeable **

The sun had brought with it its last rays of sunlight as it sunk down the mountain slopes and the moon claimed the night, casting off pearly white rays in the sky; stars popping out of their hiding places one after the other.

After his chat with Tigress, Shifu went down the village to see how severe the earlier events really were. His descent on the seemingly endless staircase leading to the village proper seemed to go on forever. He gazed up the star-filled sky every now and then...and couldn't help but remember certain events that took place over sixty years ago.

_Moon..._

When he arrived, the snow leopards body was still there: lying on the ground, her blood now dried up and she remained unmoving as the dead should be. There are a few onlookers gathered around the feline in one big circle—with her at the center—either cringing or feeling a splinter of sympathy to the poor young soul.

He asked for further details from those who were witnesses to the skirmish—the one Tigress had given him didn't quite assure him so he decided to search for more.

Shifu received information Tigress had relayed earlier (he listened intently from a local citizen, a goose, who told him the tale in which he already knew), but his student failed to include the one where he was mentioned in some sort of argument they are engaged in. _Suppose that's the reason to her actions, _the grand master thought. _But still..._

He wondered, though, how in the world did the bandit knew that? How did she have known that he had adopted Tigress? Yes almost the entire village knew that - possible China too - but that doesn't justify the reason why such person as...Wu, when she had only appeared earlier and perhaps just met Tigress during their fight, would posses that knowledge? How?

Ears drooping, Shifu decided to set aside the topic for later. He ordered the bandit be given a decent burial. "Though she may be a marauding criminal, she was still a living being, no less, and deserves to be treated as one," he told the villagers. No one objected.

Three boars, two rabbits and geese lifted the bloody corpse and secured it on a makeshift stretcher and carried it off to the Valley Cemetery where the body is to be buried. The undertaker had already prepared a coffin and had already dug a hole in an area far away from the other graves, and the feline will not be receiving any ceremony. That wasn't necessary.

After that, Shifu went back to the Jade Palace and assigned two of his students—specifically Mantis and Monkey—to address Tigress with her wound once they returned from Mr. Ping's noodle shop. The others insisted to help too, saying that it would be best if they were there to aid. He sighed. "Very well," he approved and then he eyed his students seriously, "But you are to leave her alone once you are finished and never enter her room unless you have my permission. And if she requests anything, you should tell me first before granting it to her." He strictly ordered. "Am I understood?" His students bowed towards him with a chorus of "yes master".

* * *

"What the heck is going on around here?" Mantis said as they took the path leading to the Student Barracks under the moonlight. "Why is Shifu acting so frustrated all of a sudden?"

Though Shifu hid it well, it couldn't be mistaken that he was indeed frustrated - flustered too, maybe, and possibly worried - existing in those steely blue eyes of his like a restless ghost, unable to find peace.

"Dunno," said Viper, her sisters slithering beside her (the two younger serpents were somehow oblivious to all of this), then she added, "but with the bandit raid happening unexpectedly, and the Moon Festival just around the corner, it's likely for him to get frustrated."

"Maybe," Monkey said, not completely sure. "And I don't get why is Tigress subjected to house arrest?"

The four kung fu masters suddenly glanced at the Dragon Warrior who they assumed to know the reason. Po instantly raised both his paws, the other holding a woven box, defensively."What? All I know is after his talk with Tigress; he started to act that way. And I don't know anything about her being grounded or something like that, she hasn't told me anything."

"So I guess we have to ask Tigress herself," Crane suggested.

"Uh...not sure if Tigress is willing to talk," said Po. "And maybe it's hard for her to, with...um..." Po trailed off.

"With what Po." Viper looked towards the panda.

"Never mind." The panda muttered, choosing the wise decision of shutting his big mouth before he revealed anything that will lead to his doom.

As they entered the Barracks, they stopped by the door of Tigress' room and knocked. When a faint "come in" came, the five warriors slid the door open and stepped inside the room.

Tigress sat sullenly atop her bed, all cleaned-up; assuming a crossed-legged position. A candle placed on a lotus-shaped candle holder burned by the wooden floorboards across her, serving as her evening light. But the candlelight seemed irrelevant since the moon provided enough light already.

Monkey took the first aid kit from Po, placed it near the tiger; opened it to pick up a white cloth and with Mantis' instructions, and everyone's coöperation, the medication process took place with the primate having the honors of doing the bandaging.

All was silent. Tigress especially. The expression on her face was so difficult to read; her comrades couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable. Po darted his green eyes towards Crane, mouthing the words "what now". The latter only shrugged his wings, who then switched his gaze towards Mantis who returned a "don't look at me" look, and turned to the panda mouthing the words "you say something". Po only scowled as a response. Again and again, the males fussed about trying to persuade the other to make the first move, but none of them seemed to be willing. Nian and Mei-mei looked completely clueless as to what was going on, but the two couldn't help but smile, finding the situation amusing.

_We're going nowhere with this_, Viper thought shaking her head. She turned to her sisters and told them to head to her room for she knew that they are about to engage on a conversation that only fitted the ears of mature individuals, but did not tell her siblings that.

"Okay." Nian and Mei-mei nodded understandably without any hint of protest. The two younger vipers slithered out of the room and to their sister's quarters. When a door slidding close assured that all audience were now adults, Viper commenced the conversation. "Tigress," she began, "are you feeling alright?"

Monkey had finished with his task, removing the excess bandage and tucking it inside the woven box. He then joined Po, Crane, Viper and Mantis as they waited for the tiger's response. "Just fine..." Was her emotionless answer to the question.

Viper looked worriedly towards her confidante with soft eyes. Again, she tried to delve further. "Fine to tell us what happened earlier?"

The tiger's face suddenly hardened, her paws contorted into tightly clenched fists and her entire body seemed to have stiffened. Her ears flattened unto her skull, shutting her eyes closed. "I'd rather not talk about it," she muttered.

"We need to - " Viper felt a sudden tap on her long body and gazed up to see Po's green eyes filled with worry. "I think its best we don't force her." The panda told her. He knew that the particular subject may be difficult for the tiger master to converse with anyone, and Tigress was never the type of person who likes to open up about her feelings and experiences. Viper knew that too, but the serpent thinks that something must be done - and now! She gave the panda a stern look. "Po she has to tell us. How else are we suppose to help her if we don't know the rea—_WHAM! _

Six pairs of eyes turned towards the certain tiger whose fist was planted firmly on her bed, where a spider web-like pattern stretched from the point of impact. Tigress' entire body shook with fury.

As a result, the four and the Dragon Warrior clamp their mouths and stare fear-stricken towards the enraged Tigress whose lips were curled in one ferocious snarl, fangs bared. "If you want to find out what happened to me earlier so badly then I'll tell you: I killed someone, alright? Yes. You heard it right. I killed someone! Master Tigress of the Furious Five dared take a life!"

...

It's as if the air was knocked out of them and that someone had just poured cold water on their heads, for right that moment, they all just felt numb, devoid of any emotion to the mortal being. But if someone knew the particular feeling consuming them right now, they would like to hear about it, so they would know this knew alien emotion. Large eyes, rigid bodies, slacken jaws - no one dared to move. Not even blinking his/her eyes.

The soft light illuminating the room gave a slight sway, and silence loomed once more. Never in their wildest imaginations had they thought that Tigress would dare take a life - purposely, that is. They all knew that she was an honorable warrior and would not commit such misdeed. So were those words true? Did she really kill someone? Her—Master Tigress?

"You...you killed someone?" Mantis spoke of utter disbelief.

Tigress had no response to that, but her silence gave them the answer. She knew it wasn't her fault, yet the tiger had fully convinced herself that it really was. Wu practically did it to herself, but who is to say that she had no involvement towards it? That from the moment the snow leopardess held the sword in her paws; the urge of killing her didn't cross her mind? With Wu blabbering about...things she held secret and precious how could she had restrained herself from doing it? _You killed her, no use denying it_, a voice in her mind seemed to reprimand.

"But surely you had a reason, Tigress," Viper said after a moment of silence, "we all know that you won't subject to that unless you had a good reason, right?"

"That's right," Crane chimed in. The rest of them nodded.

"Please, just tell us m—"

"Look!" Tigress had had enough. "I killed the leopard, and that's that. I stabbed her with her own sword and left her on the ground to rot! No need for any further explanations, so just DROP IT! "She growled.

No one spoke after that. What is there to say? To think that you were happily smiling with your comrade and close friend yesterday, only for you to find out that that friend of yours killed another person? How would you react to that: Shocked, because you never thought that she would even do such a thing; You won't believe it, because you know full well that she is capable of such doings; or terrified, because you know that she was now a danger you should avoid? Which?

"If you would, "Tigress whispered aloud, ending the silence that remained, "I want to be alone."

Slowly, and hesitantly, the four members of the five and the Dragon Warrior stood from their sitting positions and started towards the exit. They each gave Tigress one last glance before they completely left her to her own thoughts, one after another, with Po as the last to leave...

As soon as everyone was gone, Tigress gave off a tired sigh. By now, her only companion is her shadow, stretched across her room, mimicking her posture, as well as the occasional whistling of the wind outside of her room.

The fire on the tip of the candle flickered madly as a fine breeze intruded. Her gaze landed upon the flames, dancing without rhythm and music as if to hypnotize her and lure her close. She stared unblinking towards it. She unconsciously got up and picked up the candle and placed it beside her, right next to the woven first aid kit. She stretched her paw and swayed it above the candle fire making it swerved about. She smiled, remembering doing this very same thing when she was still a cub living in the orphanage, before Shifu arrived. She would always be fascinated by how the fire moved fluidly after waving her paw above it; remembered how she used to enjoy doing it from time to time.

The door to her room slid open, slowly - and gently - it closed behind the person who entered without warning. The tiger lowered her brows and shoulders as she sighed frustratingly. "Po, Shifu said none of you are allowed to see me unless you have his permission."

"I know, he told us," Po said calmly. He frowned and said, "But I'm not leaving until you tell me."

"You were there," Tigress told him, without looking into his eyes, "you saw me; what is there to tell?"

Po balled his fists and firmly stood his ground as if he was about to engage into battle against the tiger master. His usually easy-going features contorted into a more serious one. "Not throughout the time you were fighting the leo—Wu—to really know the reason why you're sulking." Po gulped, betraying himself despite his brave facade. "Tell me what _really _happened, Tigress." He demanded.

Tigress groaned openly. "What part of "leave me alone" don't you people understand?" her voice rumbled deeply, threateningly.

"The part about why we have to leave you alone." Po replied, with a bit of desperation evident in his tone.

"I need time to think."

"From what?" When Po received no reply, he walked closer to the distressed Tigress and sat next to her where there was still space; gazing at her gently. "C'mon, Tigress, you know you can trust me right?"

Finally, she turned to face a panda without showing any clues of her emotions. She lowered her gaze, "I know."

"So..." For a moment there, Po thought that she was going to spill the beans when she opened her mouth just slightly, but then Tigress shut it at the last minute, shattering his hopes. "No." She said harshly.

"Tigress—"

"I said NO!" She cut him off.

"In that case then, I'm staying here, because unless you tell me what happened before I saw...what I saw back there, I'm not going anywhere." Po declared stubbornly. "And if you won't talk, I going to see Shi—"

Tigress snapped her head up to glare daggers with the Dragon Warrior, giving him another taste of the look she demonstrated to him back at Gongmen Jail. Po held his breath, aghast. "Don't you get it? I killed someone! For the first time in my life I took a life! How would make you feel?"

"Bad, I guess, b—"

"Bad?" Tigress laughed harshly. "'Bad' doesn't come close to describing what I feel! I vowed to protect lives, Po!"

"Of the innocent!" the panda retorted. "Wu isn't exactly innocent now is she?" Po held his paws up, as if to black an incoming attack. "And trust me—I know how you feel. That's what I felt when I defeated Tai Lung or Shen. I—"

"Except you didn't spill their blood." Tigress countered, her voice stony.

Po paused.

"But you've fought so more than just bandits before, you've fought armies, too, right? Surely you might have..."

"I defeated them, Po, never killed. Some of them might have but not in my paws or simply by accident."

"Yeah, taking a life isn't an option...unless of course it's absolutely necessary. You needed to do that because you have no other choice! It's not like you did it out of anger or anything ri—"

"I did."

The panda was taken aback. "Excuse me, what?"

"I did it...out of anger."

Silence dragged on after hearing Tigress' statement. Po didn't seem to know what to say. He had known the tiger hadn't let her anger get the better of her, this was actually the first time he ever heard her loosing herself in a battle. Just what exactly had gone through with her fight with the leopard to make her resolve to such acts? Thinking of it made Po's unbearable curiosity intensify.

"And that's what is worse about it: I did it out of anger."

Tigress looked calmer than she had been moments before: her shoulders loosened and her clenched paws relaxed just as her body did. But one emotion became obvious; she looked distressed. She lifted her paws and opened her palms as she lowered her head to stare at them as if she could still see Wu's blood dirtying them. "Now everyone probably thinks I'm some kind of...monster." There was visible hurt in her eyes upon saying the last word. And Po understood why. _Even after all these years she would still be troubled by it. _

He understood her completely. Yes he might have got rid of Tai Lung and Lord Shen in his battles against them but Tigress' case seemed...different. And to know that she did it out of anger made it much more difficult to accept nor believe that her—his idol, his favorite amongst the five, the one person he would gladly give anything to be like—had ever dared to end someone's existence. It's just...unimaginable!

The panda moved his paw and place it atop Tigress', giving her a sympathetic look. "C'mon, I'm sure everyone already forgot about that. And besides, you've done so many good things for them to notice this one...mistake." He told her.

Tigress sighed, taking her paw away from the panda's. As much as she wanted to believe that, she couldn't help but have doubts.

She opened the lid on the woven kit next to her, by the candle, and took a clean cloth, cutting it in equal sides of five inches each. "Hold out your paw, Po." She instructed in which the panda followed immediately. She placed the piece of fabric on the panda's open paw. Po was confused, but said nothing.

Then she moved her forefinger in her mouth and plunged her sharp fang unto the flesh. "What are you doing?" Po asked.

She ignored the question, proceeding to flexing her arm forward, her paw just above the bandage Po was holding. She pressed her thumb on the finger she had bitten into and a mass of blood build up on the open flesh. She allowed the crimson liquid to dislodge and drop approximately on the middle of the cloth, before withdrawing her paw. "Tell me what you see, Po," she asked abruptly.

Po stared down on the piece of fabric on his paw, straining his eyes against the dim light for what possible things he was supposed to spot. He couldn't see anything worth mentioning, except there was the drop of Tigress' blood she put moments ago. "Uh...I don't see anything, aside from the drop of your blood right here," he answered pointing at the tiny blot.

"Look harder," Tigress indicated.

Po looked again, but saw nothing other than the first thing he noticed. "There's nothing else here, Tigress, except this." He gain pointed at the drop of red liquid.

"Are you sure? Is that all you see?"

Po shrugged. "Pretty much."

Tigress sighed, downhearted.

"Why—what's wrong?" Po panicked.

"Exactly what I mean," said Tigress, turning away.

"Huh?" the panda still didn't comprehend.

"Po," Tigress started with a rock-hard voice as she faced the panda, "you couldn't told me that you see this large white portion—"she circled her paws above the fabric, indicating the wide pure color—"instead the first thing you saw—and what you only saw—is that tiny drop of my blood." Tigress moved her gaze towards the light on the candle, watching it dance. "The same case applies to me: that dot represents my faults, my mistakes; and the white part, my accomplishments...

"Sometimes...the first thing people notice are the things you did wrong, even after how many times you've shown to them that you are a noble person, doing good deeds, served well. But all those things will be easily forgotten once you make a mistake and all they'll ever see...are the things you did wrong."

He was silent for a few moments, thinking of what to say to contradict that belief despite the fact of its truthfulness. Still, Po tried. "You know that's not true Tigress."

Tigress arched an eyebrow, wrinkling her nose, "Oh yeah? Go down the village and see for yourself. They're probably gossiping all about it as we speak."

Po was lost for words He was never a good candidate at debates. One against Tigress is an impossible win! Heck! He might not win against anyone for that matter. And right now he worked through his mind on how to counterattack the tiger's statement about the mistakes she made being more powerful than what she did right and for good intentions. _Cimon, brain, work already! _

"If you please, Po, I would appreciate it more if you just leave me alone."

Defeated, Po stood up and headed for the exit without another word. He slid the door open but didn't leave just yet. He shot Tigress a concerned expression, hesitating whether he should really leave her. Sighing as a symbol of surrender, he proceeded to leaving, closing the door behind him quietly as he could manage.

She was again all to herself. Tigress kept staring at the closed door; the dancing flames in the candle gave her reassurance that she was now all alone...and her time to take action. Narrowing her eyes, she stretched out her legs and felt the cold sensation of the wooden floorboards beneath her feet. She stood up, rubbing her bandaged wound. She went to where the panda had exited; making sure she made no sound as she opens her door, steps outside only to close it behind her again.

There's no mistaken it. As she observes the hall lighted by the moon's silver glow, she thought of what the panda is about to do next...

And she didn't approve of it.

* * *

**A/N: About Tigress feeling all "guilty-for-killing-Wu-as-she-had-convinced-hersel f" thing will have more explanation on another chapter ;). And once again *kneels* THANK YOU GOD! I LOVE YOU!**

**I hope I made sense about the whole "dot in the cloth" thing. I was never good at explaining what I really want to relay, but I try my best to learn to at least make it right. **

**Sorry if I made Tigress a little OOC. Punish me if you want to!**

**And thanks to all those who reviewed! :D Your feedback gives me the courage and motivation to continue! **

**God Bless everyone!**


	9. Fear

**Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy about school these past few days and had no time to post this chapter. But now I do, and here it is! I hope you like it.**

**And oh, to be completely honest, I just picked Wu's name randomly and had no idea what her name translates as; but then I stumbled into this site which gave me the meaning of her name. And it fitted her!**

**Wu means "martial/ military/ business affairs" from : www . our baby namer/ meaning - of - wu . html. And according to ****www. meaning - of - names chinese - names/ wu. asp, the name "Wu" means "Courage" **

**********(just remove the spaces between every dot, slash and dash.)**

**See? But unfortunately, the name "Wu" is most often used for boys, rarely for girls. *sigh* **

**Oh well... Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Fear**

Po marched up the Jade Palace stairs with an air of a military soldier: brows lowered in determination, chest huffed, paws clenched like little weapons swinging back and forth. His eyes were locked straight forward, mind set on one thing: to get answers…now.

Up ahead, he spotted Monkey, Mantis (who was perched on Monkey's shoulder), Viper and Crane engaged in some argument.

"Are we gonna keep on standing here?" he heard Mantis complained, "We don't have all night."

"You go on ahead Mantis," Viper hissed towards the insect, "and I'll see what your manner of approach is. We don't even know if he'll let us within a few yards near him!"

Po's resolute façade dropped instantly and confusion came in its place. "Who won't let you within a few yards near you?" Po said as he neared his comrades.

Each of the four spun around and showed a half startled expression at the panda's sudden appearance. "Po," Crane exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

Po stopped right in front of them. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

The four members of the five sighed in unison. "Shifu," Crane said. The bird explained to the panda their purpose of being there: to at least try and persuade their master to tell them what has been happening lately, because his actions clearly stated that there is something wrong; also about why are they forbidden to see Tigress without his knowledge, and if the "problem" has anything to do with the tiger master.

"I was about to do the same thing," Po said after.

"Well, the only problem is whether Shifu would be willing to do just that," Mantis pointed out.

"He would have, normally," said Viper, narrowing her eyes in concern, "I don't understand why he's acting this way."

"Maybe it involves personal matters," Monkey guessed, "you know how he is when it comes to personal issues."

Viper faced the simian, a strict mother-like expression carved on her features. "The more reason why he should tell us; if it is a personal matter, what does it have to do with us not allowed to see Tigress without his permission? Unless, of course, that that personal matter revolves around Tigress herself?"

There was a long pause in which the wind blew pass their figures, and swept away into the darkness. Trees rustled, the only sound present at the moment.

Viper hung her head, sighing. "I wish Tigress said something."

Po bit his lip, darting his eyes towards the side as he scratch the back of his head. "I talked to her when you left."

"You did?" the four said altogether, both surprised and impressed.

"What did she say, Po?" asked Viper hopefully.

Po shrugged, "Nothing much. He just keeps pressing that she "killed"—Po made quotation marks in the air—"Wu out of anger and that it was actually her first time to take a life and…what she expected people to see her now because of what she did." Po briefly explained the "test" Tigress pulled out to further strengthen her point.

"I didn't really expect her to feel that…guilty." Po finished.

"I don't blame her," said Crane understandably. "According to the laws laid down by Master Oogway upon the birth of kung fu, no warrior is permitted to take the lives of his/her opponents during battle. However, such act is allowed if it is absolutely necessary to assure the safety of the weak and soft, and if it is done to defend oneself."

"I guess having to do such a thing made Tigress feel dishonorable, thinking that she had broken that ancient code." Monkey said.

Po scowled. "But Tigress did it 'cause it _is_ absolutely necessary, if she hadn't, a lot of villagers could have been hurt or worse! And she did do it to defend herself!"

"We know." Monkey, Crane and Viper chorused.

"Ugh! Migraine!" Mantis exclaimed, slapping his pincers on his head. "My head isn't big enough to process all this!"

"Then I suppose it's time we face Shifu, get the answers straight from him," Craned declared.

"And how are we going to do that?" Po asked, dubious. "Force it out of him?Ask nicely? Beg?" He chuckled a bit when he uttered the last word, finding humor in it.

Monkey and Mantis smirked. No, Po, you're going to ask him." Monkey pointed at the Dragon Warrior.

"What?" Po exclaimed.

Mantis, who appeared to have recovered from his previous drama, hopped from Monkey's shoulder and into Po's. He patted the panda's cheek. "That's right. Since you got Tigress to talk when we couldn't, I'm sure you can do the same with Shifu."

Po just stared in shock toward the insect.

"C'mon Po." Mantis returned to Monkey's shoulder. "In front, right now, let's put that power of persuasion of yours into good use."

The Dragon Warrior looked passed his comrades into the Jade building ahead. After a minute of consideration (and gathering of courage), he gulped and began leading the way, thinking there's no point of arguing.

Two palace servants opened the massive double doors leading to the Hall of Warriors for the group of renowned kung fu masters to enter the ancient chamber; then the servants closed it behind them. The Hall relied on the array of blue flames burning on tall, metal candle holders placed beside each pillar for lighting, save for the natural glow the moon provided; the dim light entering the chamber through the windows (which had the same rice paper covering as the rooms in the barracks).

Shifu was standing under the golden dragon secured in the ceiling, gazing into the mirror like surface of the Moon Pool. The old master had his staff placed in front of the many aromatic jade candles placed on a wooden stand as it faced the Painting of Great Oogway as he performed a Tai Chi movement. His ears twitched at the slight detection of footsteps coming from behind him. Shifu breathed through his nose, exhaling through his mouth before addressing his visitors. "What is it?" he asked coolly.

Po and the others stopped. Po looked at his friends, his eyes begging to be excused from doing his task, but the four just shook each of their heads and nodded once towards Shifu. Po gulped and began, "Um…Shifu?" His hands were shaking a bit. "Is everything alright? I mean to say is that whether there's any problem—not with the preparations for the festival—that is…with you. You've been acting kinda like not yourself lately." Po then gave a low, nervous chuckle.

Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane had to force themselves not to face-palm from the panda's stuttering. This wasn't what they were planning.

Shifu spun to face his students, wearing a fake smile (no one could really tell whether it was). "Everything is quite alright, no need for you to worry." He told them. "You must rest. I need all five of you to be well energized when the festival comes."

Po and his friends furrowed their brows. "Five; us five? What about Tigress? Isn't she coming to the party?"

Shifu's features became stern, as he narrowed his eyes towards his students. "Due to her recent actions, I disallowed her to attend the festivities."

"Disallowed—Why?"

"What she did is unacceptable." Shifu affirmed. "I shall not tolerate any of her misconduct, neither yours."

Unacceptable? Misconduct? Ouch…

"But…but…it was an accident! Shifu she didn't mean for it to happen!" Po exclaimed. "Heck, she didn't make it happen! That leopard did it to herself and Tigress just got the blame for it!" he was panting by this time. His companions gave their support by nodding.

Shifu didn't speak.

"C'mon, this is a bit unfair."

"It's only right to give her some form of punishment," Shifu told.

"But it doesn't really correspond with the degree of her…action."

"Her punishment is only fair, dragon Warrior, if I based it upon her "action" as you may put it, it would be far worse that what it is now."

"Like what?" Po's voice sounded like he was asking for a challenge. His friends looked worried now, thinking that he may be crossing the line. "Po," Viper whispered signaling the panda to stop, but the latter obviously didn't hear since he was now completely focused at his master and no one else.

"That is none of your concern," said Shifu softly.

"None of our concern?" Po repeated with distaste. "Of course it's our concern, she's our friend!"

"I'm aware of that." Shifu tried his best to keep his temper at bay.

"So why are you treating her like she is some sort of criminal?"

"She is not a criminal!" Shifu snapped. All the restraint he's been keeping from the panda's string of questions finally broke

Po and the others backed away from Shifu's thunderous voice. He had never raised his voice to them. At least, not recently, and it frightened them. His fists were clamped shut and his nostrils were flaring. His eyes were a mixture of aggravation, affliction, and…fear?

Shifu took a small intake of breath as he drew back his outward display of agitation. He momentarily closed his eyes to put his stirred insides to peace, and he released the breath he had been holding. He turned his back to his taken aback students, regretting his actions.

"Master," said Viper softly, giving him a concerned look. The others, too, recovered from Shifu's sudden outburst and began to worry as well.

Silence fell upon the Hall of Warriors, even the wind outside seemed to cease to exist. All was still. Po and the four continued to stare at their master who was standing like a statue near the Moon Pool. His head was bowed as if he was meditating.

…

The noiselessness had been too much to handle. Po opened his mouth to speak but Shifu had already begun talking. "Maybe…it's better if I just told you." He admitted almost against his will.

The six kung fu warriors shared a look. Exactly what had Shifu been keeping?

The Grand Master turned around and faced his students. They look so eager to know. He ascertained that no emotions creeping inside him would be shown to his students that'll 'cause greater trouble. He heaved a sigh, and started. "Two nights ago, I had a dream. One I hoped that was only a dream…" Shifu tried his best to recall each and every detail that occurred during his visit into the world of fantasy. But while inside his dreams, there was no fantasy, only nightmares. It was hard for him to tell the story for he himself was also sinking in the information; but he did not leave one detail unmentioned.

When he had reached the part where he entered the Orphanage and saw what was inside, he stopped, drew a deep breath, and then continued, "Everything was ablaze. I tried what I could to help but to no avail, all I could do is stand and watch."

"Where were we?" Po interrupted.

"Nowhere," Shifu answered automatically, "you were nowhere to be found and when I looked at the Jade Palace, nothing seemed amiss—it was perfectly alright. Chaos is only raining upon the village. I don't know why." Shifu continued the tale. He also told them about the woman—a bunny—who tripped and he caught her before she fell. And what she had told him. "I didn't know who she was referring to, until…"

This part of the story was the most difficult, and painful one to narrate, yet he still continued. "Tigress…she was there…" His lip's moved slowly as he described the state she was in: her fur tainted by a deep red color, kneeling on the ground as she wrapped her arms around herself; staring at him with eyes that seem to scream for help, for him to save her. "I didn't know whether she was the one responsible for their death, or she is one of those about to be killed but survived."

When he finished the air inside the hall seemed to hold its breath as it awaited the result of Shifu's confession. No one dared to blink. They were too shocked to react to any of this; it was clearly obvious through their dilated eyes.

At last, Viper slowly bowed her head, her wide blue eyes still showing the shock from hearing Shifu's dream…or vision. "Tigress…the village…fire?" she breathed. "No—No!" the serpent first whispered, then exclaimed. "Tigress won't! She won't! There must be some sort of mistake?" Then Viper recoiled realizing what she had been doing. She turned away, blushing shamefully. "I—I'm sorry, Master, I meant no disrespect."

Shifu raised his hand, "No, I understand. I too am hoping that there was really a mistake—that I made a mistake—but it's too soon to tell. I noticed something wrong with that dream; it seemed to be cut off, like something is still missing that I am yet to discover." Shifu sighed. "I hope it'll be soon."

"So that's the reason why you grounded Tigress?" Po said.

Shifu nodded. "Yes. I need to keep her as close as possible in case the dream—the vision—is to transpire." Shifu turned around and looked at his distorted reflection upon the surface of the Moon Pool. "I won't let her travel the same path as _he _did."

They already know who Shifu was referring to.

"I can't bear to lose another student." _Another child, _he added silently. _I can't._

* * *

Tigress burst inside her room and closed the door behind her roughly, pressing her back against it as if she was barricading it against a foe. She slid slowly and sat, burying her face on her paws, teeth bared…

_Tigress saw Po approach the rest of the five and they talked. Their voices sounded only like whispers to her feline ears because she was a safe distance from them; but she could make out some sentences._

"_Then I suppose it's time we face Shifu, get the answers straight from him," she heard Crane said. Then there was a talk of this and that about Po being the one to talk to Shifu, and the six warriors walked ahead. She followed them, still keeping enough distance so as not to compromise herself. She too wanted to know. _

_She waited for the remaining palace servants to depart for slumber before continuing. She took a different path to make sure no one would see her. She rushed behind a pillar outside supporting the overhanging ceiling of the palace, before going towards the windows. She pressed her ears against their rice paper covering and listened carefully._

_She heard every word. _

…so that was it. She didn't know that being forbidden to come to the Moon Festival was only a way to keep her from doing what she was about to do—based on Shifu's vision.

"_I didn't know whether she was the one responsible for their death, or she is one of those about to be killed but survived." _

For her, it was the former. She was not a victim. She will kill them, all of them. The incident with Wu was simply a prologue for her upcoming bloody pilgrimage.

"_I can't bear to lose another student."_

Tigress balled her fist, pressed them hard against her eyes to keep the tears in danger of falling. "_I'm just a student to him…Wu was right…"_

* * *

**Boring and depressing, I know. But I'll make the next chapter more exciting. And hopefully it won't take too long like this one did. **


	10. I am you

**Okay this **_**did **_**take LONGER than the previous chapter. Sorry. So for the long wait, I'll give you a long chapter.**

**Lien means "Lotus". I own the name, not the character. And you'll find it quite fitting too *wink***

**And oh, forgot about the twins: Mei-mei is translated as "sister" in Chinese, but I also found various sites where it can also be a repetition of the adjective "beautiful". I think either one of them works :) As for Nian *sigh* it means "Read" but it's supposed to be a boy's name. You see, like Wu, I just picked Nian's name randomly. **

**Anywhoo, on with the story. **

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

**I am you**

Colorful fireworks exploded in the evening sky, the moon was shining brightly as if smiling down upon the earth-dwellers.

Families emerged from the entrances of their homes, carrying baskets filled with moon cakes and other goods in search for a perfect spot - with an equally perfect view of the glorious full moon - to settle. Some remained within the area of their properties; laid a blanket on the soft bed of earth for every family member to sit upon next to each other, and set the food they prepared for tonight. Music began to play in a beautiful and tranquil symphony. Many citizens began to sing songs and reciting moon poems in honor of the moon and to thank the heavens for a bountiful harvest. Others just listened while the festival went on.

Up the Jade Mountain, entering the palace arena is among the masters who accepted the invitation. Each one of them handed a purple scroll, tied by a golden sash to Zeng who was stationed near the entrance of the arena. Beside him was Grand Master Shifu himself, there to greet the masters personally. Sadly, there were only a few of them, but those who declined the invitation had a valid reason.

"Master Shifu!" greeted one master who had just entered the gates. He bowed to the red panda.

"Ah, master Sheep," Shifu returned the gesture. "I'm happy to know that you have accepted our invitation."

"My pleasure Grand Master." Then a palace servant began leading Master Sheep where he should sit.

Shifu addressed the other masters.

Tables were set amidst the Palace Arena. Each table accommodating five to eight heads with a red, plush cushion decorated with intricate designs for the guests to sit upon. Food was served at each table with Moon Cakes as the main cuisine and aside from that are other round fruits and dishes which, in the chinese belief, brings forth good fortune.

On the left side, were Po and the rest of the five who were watching their master welcome more newcomers. Mr. Ping was there too. Shifu had allowed the goose to join them in celebration with the provincial masters. It was at least they could do to repay him for all his efforts in baking the moon cakes; but mainly because they wanted to keep his mind off of what happened to his shop (which he still bemoans on some occasions).

"Not many masters came this year, huh?" Crane commented as he observed the number of people inside the area.

"Yeah," Mantis agreed. "I guess they chose to celebrate on their own." He shrugged. "They have families too y'know."

"Speaking of families…" Monkey said with a smile pointing at the entrance.

There stood Grand Master Viper, Viper's father, and beside him is an elderly green tree viper - female - having two tiny lotus flowers decorating each side of her head. Ever so lovely with her charming smile and she looked with so much love in her gorgeous blue eyes to her daughters.

Viper gasped at the sight of her, and exclaimed, "Mother!" she rushed towards her. Mei-mei and Nian followed, excitedly shouting, "Mama, mama!" at the same time. They jump and gave their mother a hug. Their mother kissed each of them on the cheek.

Viper quickly embraced her father before turning to her mother to give her one as well. "You're here!" Viper said.

The older snake chuckled softly. "Of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world." She planted a kiss on Viper's head. "How are you sweety?"

Viper beamed. "Wonderful, mama, but…" she looked troubled all of a sudden, "what about the village? Who's looking after it?"

"My students,' Grand Master viper said, slithering closer to them. "I've gotten myself a new batch of potential warriors to help in situations I can't handle alone. Been training them for quite some time and they've blossomed into wonderful warriors."

"If you ever need anything, just ask straight-away daddy. We'll be there as fast as we can," Viper assured.

Grand Master Viper smiled proudly. "That's my girl." Viper flushed.

Po and the rest appeared to greet the Viper's family. Po looked like he was going to burst out and start his fan boy rant any moment. Luckily, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were there toning down his exuberance by stepping on his foot and nudging him. So instead of gushing out any particular victory achieved by Grand Master Viper, the panda bowed, addressing them formally. "Welcome to Jade Palace, Grand Master Viper" - the patriarch bowed - "you as well...um..."

"Lien."

"Madame Lien." Po finished.

Viper's mother, Lien waved her tail dismissively. "Please, Dragon Warrior, you're making me sound older than I really am. Just Lien would be fine. Very pleased to meet you." She bowed.

They immediately felt easy around Viper's mom. It was clear where Viper got her good-natured personality as well as her charms. In fact, they look so much alike, all four female vipers, including the mother: same personalities, same physical features, and the same talents in ribbon dancing. Though it's highly unknown whether Viper's mom knows how to fight, but no one asked. It might sound rude.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Crane suggested. "The party's going to start very soon."

"A splendid idea!" said Grand Master Viper.

"I'll introduce you to my dad." said Po.

"You should try his noodles, mama," exclaimed Mei-mei. Nian nodded who then said, "They're really great!"

Lien chuckled as they went to their seats. When they reached the table, she and her husband looked for someone who might be Po's father. When they couldn't find who that person is, they looked worried and turned to the panda. "Where is your father, Dragon Warrior?" asked Lien.

"Right here!" Po indicated Mr. Ping, who smiled widely at the two older snakes. "Dad, this is Viper's parents. Grand Master Viper, Lien, this is my dad."

"Very nice to meet you," Mr. Ping said.

Lien and Grand Master Viper gaped.

* * *

The noises outside had been so dreadfully annoying. Tigress only wanted some peace but it seems she can't with the festival going on. She tried to meditate to keep her mind at peace, but the booming fireworks had already ruined that. And the consistent playing of music and poem recitals outside didn't help much, so all the tiger could do is lie down and stare at the empty ceiling, feeling sick and angry of doing absolutely nothing which she is not used to.

Tigress scowled at another eruption of fireworks, its many colors invading the blackness of her atmosphere through the open window on her room. She sneered at the sound of people cheering.

Tigress flipped on her side her gaze trailed down at the tray of food on the floor which someone left fifteen minutes ago. She wasn't hungry. She starved for something else: freedom. For the tiger, this seemed more of an abuse than a punishment.

Then the unguarded door to her room came to her line of view. Everyone was too busy having the time of their lives to concern themselves about her.

At that moment she felt almost tempted to go out since no one is keeping an eye on her. But she knew better than to make another mistake that'll make her endure a far heavier punishment, and above all, she would never dare disobey Shifu. He had clearly said to her that she is not allowed to leave her room until the festival ends, and that is what she ought to do.

_At least it's only until the festival is over. _Sighing, Tigress reached for her bandaged wound. She stroked it gently to check if it still hurts and was relieved to know that it doesn't anymore.

She lied on her back again and once more, stared towards the hollow space before her.

Her thoughts eventually wondered to the previous events. She still hasn't figured out how the leopard, Wu, found out about her past and the other deeper issue. How had she known that she had craved Shifu's love and approval for so long? The subject about Shifu being the one adopting her was known all throughout China, but that matter? That alone where she herself is the only one who knew?

Tigress groaned, whisking her pillow from beneath her head to cover her face with it. All of a sudden, she felt a lump against her skull. She slipped her paw under her head and pulled out a small wooden tile. It had many scratch marks, one side painted brown, the other one gold in which a tiny part of it removed.

Her features softened. She smiled faintly as she gazed towards her domino. It was one of those that which Shifu used when training her back in Bao Gu, when she couldn't control her temper and strength. The only one left among the ones that were already broken...

_"Tigress, it's time to train," Master Shifu called from outside the Student's Barracks. _

_"I'm coming!" Tigress called back as she ran down the hall towards her master._

_When he reached the end of the hall, she saw Master Shifu there waiting for her. Both his hands were tucked inside his sleeves, his face set like stone. The young tiger cub felt trepidatious. The elderly panda then freed one of his little hands and presented it before her, fingers closed. She stared at his outstretched hand, confused, but as though by instinct, Tigress reached out her own paws and Shifu dropped something small atop her palm. _

_She drew her hand back, dumbfounded to see a wooden domino, battered and old._

_"Keep it," Shifu told her._

Tigress sighed. She wrapped her fingers around the block of wood and pressed her paw against her chest. She did keept it. For twenty years she did. What for? To remind her of what she was before so that she could completely depart from it and be a new person? Or to serve as a symbol of what Shifu had done for her? Or maybe, to simply to remind her to never turn back into that person that everyone feared before.

However...

_"I saw her there," She heard Shifu utter with sadness. "She was staring at me, bathed in blood of I didn't know whom. Of her own? Of the villagers? I-I was too shocked to think clearly. And all she said to me was..."I didn't"."_

Tigress' expression turned menacing. She didn't do what? Didn't murder all of those villagers? Didn't mean to do it, or didn't do it at all?

Her head is starting to hurt now from all the pondering. She lied to her side again, staring outside her open window.

Fireworks exploded in the moonlit sky. She watched the show for a while, and then her eyelids felt heavy. Her vision slowly blurred as she was losing consciouness. She fell asleep.

_Tigress heard a sound of rushing river fading little by little as she was gaining consciousness. She fluttered her eyes open, and blinked several times to fully regain her sense of sight. The first thing that came within her line of view is a dark space stretching infinitely. _

_She sat up and looked at all directions. Nothing. Every inch of the place devoured by black emptiness. Not a single of light could be located from anywhere. _

_Her gaze landed on the ground. And to her astonishment, she saw that she was sitting upon something which looked like the surface of water in the evening hour. Her paw moved an inch and she gasped, voice resonating, when she saw a large glowing bluish ripple emitting from where her paw had shifted to, with a corresponding rippling sound. She moved her right leg and attained the same results. It seemed to be like that every time she stroke the ground. _

_"What is this place?" she breathed. She stood up and examined her surroundings. Complete darkness. Her eyebrows met in confusion. "Where am I?" Her voice became louder this time, and it echoed._

_"Nowhere." Someone with a feminine voice replied, deeply echoing as it sounded._

_Tigress searched for that particular person. Had someone else entered this world as she had? If so, that person is nowhere to be found. _

_Tigress lightly slapped her paw against her forehead, thinking either she was just hearing things or losing her mind. The voice appeared again. _

_"Look at you. I never thought you would turn out like this in the end. And you worked so hard not to. Such a shame." _

_Tigress glared in the darkness. "Who are you?"_

_It giggled. "It doesn't matter who I am. What's important is who _you _are...what you are becoming. Don't ask what I mean, because I know you know, Master Tigress."_

_As if automatically, Tigress clenched her fists, her lips stretched into one ferocious snarl. Yes, she knew. That single matter which continues to creep into her conscience. It had been too much to bear. _

_"Tsk, tsk, poor little Tigress," the invisible being mocked, "tried all her best not to go down the same path as Tai Lung and she did after all in the end." Tigress was ready to retaliate but as she opened her mouth to speak, the voice intervened. "And she's going to deny it! Please...no use doing it Master Tigress."_

_Still, Tigress spoke. "I'm not."_

_"Yes you are! Everyone saw that you did, you said that you did. That's the start of it."_

_"I didn't! Wu did it to herself. I have nothing to do with it!" _

_"You once said that you did, and yet you're denying it now? Which is it really Tigress? Did you, or did you not murdered Wu?" _

_"I didn't!" Tigress bellowed._

_"You did, remember?" All of a sudden, a large screen appeared in front of Tigress and her battle against Wu replayed. She watched in fear and shock when it came to the part where she appeared to have stabbed Wu with the sword._

_"See? You did. Face it, you're morphing into what Tai Lung was and you can never avoid that fate."_

_"No. No I won't. I will never be like him. I-" It chuckled._

_"Never? Seriously? Yes, you might convince yourself to never be what he was before, but that doens't assure that you won't. Maybe not now, or tomorrow, or the day after that and the day after. But you will, someday, and you're just going to wait until that day arrives? When you really do turn into a monster?"_

_"I'm not a monster!"_

_It ignored her. "I suggest you leave, Tigress, for everyone's safety. Besides, what are you going to lose? You're friends? They don't care about you. They're only concerned with the matter that if you are gone, they'll lose one force in the group. It would be harder for them to fight in battles because they lack one head. And as far Shifu is concerned, you only served as a patchwork to him. He needed someone to keep him busy to keep his mind off what happened to his last student, someone to pour all his anger and frustrations at. And the best candidate was you. Didn't you notice when he was training you he used a harsher method? He's often cold and didn't even care about you? That's proof of all his pain and suffering."_

_"He told me he was proud of me..." Tigress lost the conviction in her voice, instead she sounded pitiable; unsure of her own words._

_It laughed harshly. "You still believe that pile of rubbish? He might have told you that he is proud of you but you cannot prove that he was referring to you. Remember, that was the time he was fully convinced Po is the Dragon Warrior because he had completed his training. How can you be sure that when he said those parting words, you're included in the ones he was talking about? He may only be proud of Po and not any of you five? Especially you, Tigress."_

_Tigress entire body stiffened, unsure of what to respond. She was too overwhelmed by the power of the invisible being's word to construct any winning statement. Instead she stood there, petrified._

_"Leave while you still have the chance, Tigress. Leave while you still have some honor left in you. Don't wait until you finally give in to your violent nature...and Shifu decides to have you taken away. Leave..."_

_Tigress bowed her head, clenching her fist tightly as if her palm would bleed. "No..."_

_"Don't be foolish." It said, its voice seemed to be drawing closer. "Run away, as a far from the Valley as possible; to place where you can't harm anyone...even yourself."_

_"No." Tigress said firmly. _

_"Leave."_

_"No I won't!"_

_"It would be wise to listen to me, Tigress, or you'll suffer dire consequences."_

_Tigress snapped her head up to glare at nothing but the darkness in front of her. "And why should I listen to you."_

_"Why?" it chuckled._

_The ground before started to swell forming into a huge formless mass of black blub. It grew limbs in which it started to form the body of a feline. It sprouted fingers, ears, eyes and muzzle, color adding into it's features. At its full transformation, Tigress watched horror-stricken at the feline wearing a devilish smile, that was herself. _

_"Because I am you."_

_Tigress backed away one step. She felt strangely intimidated as she set eyes upon a being with her face. However, she doesn't have such cruel and malevolent eyes and wicked smile. Her replica grinned at her, its eyes glowing red as they turned horrific._

_"The Valley has no place for monsters like us," her lookalike told her. "Leave..."_

_"No!" Tigress lunged towards the other tiger, anger and denial flooding her mind. They landed on the ground with a loud rippling sound as ripples emanated from their point of impact. But the next thing she knew, she was staring in front of a dead snow leopard's body; both covered in red blood from head to toe. _

_"No!" cried Tigress desperately. _

_Her surrounding melted. The darkness that took over was replaced by the scenario of a village caught in roaring fire. Dozens of villagers running round in circles in total panic. _

_"No!" She could only stand and watch there as the flames devoured the houses, its people, everything. Dark shapes shooting across the roofs and an orchestra of roars and grows joined, shying the many wails and cries of help from the helpless citizens. "No..." Tigress' voice quivered, the steadfast walls of discipline and strength falling down like so many dominoes._

_"Prepare to die..."someone said behind with a completely different tone of voice. _

_She turned around and saw the blackened form of a feline with stunning blue eyes fixed upon her dangerously. It held a saber and it raised it above its head. _

_Tigress lost her balance all of a sudden and she fell on her back. Her body ached. She couldn't move. She could do nothing as the feline descended its sword and then came blankness in which all she could here is a loud sickening ZZZZZNG_

NO!

Fireworks boomed outside and rainbow lights flashed as Tigress fell from her bed with a deep intake of air. She grasped her bed to heave herself up, breathing rapidly like she had just finished running a miles-long course. Her claws dug into the surface of her bed, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

A dream, it seemed so real.

Her body trembled and she could not stop it. Her head was spinning from all the fear and confusion, anger and despair that had consumed her entire will. She clamped her eyes shut, hoping that she would escape this reality.

_"Leave while you still have the chance, Tigress. Leave while you still have some honor left in you. Don't wait until you finally give in to your violent nature...and Shifu decides to have you taken away. Leave..."_

Tigress pounded her fist against her bed with a mighty roar. At the precise moment, a firework exploded that disguised her cry.

_"It would be wise to listen to me, Tigress, or you'll suffer dire consequences."_

Eyes narrowing, Tigress's head sank to her bed, torn between which decision to make. Should she stay or leave? Would she stand by her belief that she is nowhere near becoming the demon that Tai Lung had become? Or would it really be wise to listen to her lookalike and run away as far as possible so she could do no harm to anyone should he do become a mindless killer, going around in a mad rampage to take life that isn't hers?

_"Maybe not now, or tomorrow, or the day after day and the day after. But you will, someday. And you're just going to wait until that day arrives? When you really do turn into a monster?"_

Tigress closed her mouth, pausing for a moment to consider her final decision.

"No...I won't wait..." she said.

The tiger stood up with pride as she marched towards the window. She held on its frames and hoisted herself up, landing gracefully outside without producing any noticeable sounds. She stole one last glance at her room through her window, bidding a last farewell for this may be the last time she'll see it.

Without wasting any more time, Tigress sprinted forward and took the other path which led down the village. She leapt from tree to rock and from rock to tree, trying her best not to compromise herself as she fled. Fireworks erupted in the sky, illuminating the fiery trees that served as witnesses to her departure. One huge jump sent her soaring down the village, setting her body in a position that would achieve greater speed. She landed on the roof of one of the many residential houses in the village. She crouched low like a deadly hunter, choosing the precise moment to act. When she thinks no one was looking at her direction, Tigress sprang into action, bouncing from roof to roof in a marvelous display of subtlety, elegance and secrecy. No one saw her as she while she ran...maybe no one even cares.

This is the only way. She had no other choice but to leave everything behind so she could protect them against herself. She would bring nothing with her except her rank and her name. She's no longer a member of the famous Furious Five, no longer a student of the Jade Palace, no longer Shifu's daughter...though even at the beginning, she hardly ever was.

She had left everything. But she did bring something with her that will serve as a reminder of her life there.

Tigress could see the edge of the Valley. Almost there. One last jump and she was out the Valley for good. She glided like an eagle in front of the moon's face as she passed the village's boarders, one of her paw keeping a tight hold of her precious domino.

* * *

Shifu accidentally dropped his cup of tea and it shattered into many pieces as it hit the floor.

"Are you alright Master?" asked Master Sheep, looking at the red panda with concern.

Shifu cleared his throat realizing that he had interrupted with the Master's conversation by his sudden clumsiness. "I'm fine," he assured everyone. "Just had a clumsy moment."

The servants cleaned up the mess and gave Shifu another cup of tea. "Please, continue with your statement, Master Rhino," Shifu said as if nothing happened.

"As I was saying..." Master Rhino resumed.

Shifu suddenly felt a chill run down his spine, as though something bad had happened. He glanced towards the direction where the tiger was now, spending time with herself. At least nothing's going to happen as long he had her within the grounds of the palace.

Or so he thought.

* * *

**(O_O) (O.O) (O_o) (.O) (0/0) **

**O...M...G...**

**And for those people who have read my one-shot "Gone Forever" and wondered why Tigress left...does this answer your question? **


	11. Missing

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, it's characters, locations...etc. but I claim full ownership of my OC's (^_^)**

**I forgot for 10 chapters, (-_-) to give special thanks to MangaArtFansTwin for always correcting with the grammatical errors in this fic. Thanks a million, Twin! I don't know how I can best express my gratitude but if I can, I'd give you one big hug right now *hugs Twin***

**This chapter is a bit short.**

* * *

**Missing**

The sun peeked through the eastern mountains, painting the sky with golden strips of light. The moon on the northern border was still visible but no longer as bright as it was the previous night. Some villagers had woken up early to clean up: lanterns were un-hanged, the streets swept clean, trash piled at one area where the village's garbage is being collected on a daily basis; ridding every last remnant from last evening's celebration.

The air swept through the entire Valley of Peace.

Grand Master Shifu was sitting cross-legged under the Sacred Peach tree. He inhaled fresh air and allowed it to cleanse the insides of his body.

The celebration had gone well last night, although some of the masters noticed Tigress' absence, he simply answered that she wasn't feeling well and couldn't make it. His other students - to his relief - played along (though he can see in their eyes the reluctance in doing so). No one asked more questions then. And after the party was done, when all the masters had left except for Viper's family who stayed in the barracks for the night, Shifu ventured into the Peach tree hill and fell asleep there. When he woke up, he did a little meditating and he did it even when he's exhausted. It had been a daily ritual for the red panda to have at least an hour of meditation, just as Oogway used to do.

Shifu stood up and headed for the kitchen. As he passed by the hall, his acute hearing detected the soft breathing of his students, overlapped by loud snoring and mutterings coming from the Dragon Warrior's room. Shifu only shook his head.

He poured himself tea and took a seat. The sweet aroma stirred his appetite, sighing in satisfaction as he took his first sip. The sensation of warm liquid running down his throat was very relaxing. By this time, the morning gong had rung but he heard no sound of doors sliding open and no loud "good morning master" of united voices.

The Grand Master thought that perhaps his students needed more sleep for they have used-up a lot of their energy last night. However, there is one pupil he intends to visit this time in the morning, thinking it's only right to do so because she had been absent all-evening during the Moon Festival.

Shifu roused from his chair and went down the hall towards Tigress' room.

He stood outside her door, gazing at the thin sheet of paper that provided privacy, and the thing which separated them from view. Heaving a breath, he lifted his hand to knock but stopped at the last second, hesitating whether this was a good idea. Tigress might be upset at him for making it seem as though he didn't accept her claim of innocence.

He had his reasons for that.

His heart debated against his mind of whether to tell her or not. His mind told him the subject is far too sensitive for both of them to discuss. Although he told his other students what it was, it's a different story if he dares to open it up with the tiger for she is the focal point of the matter at hand. She might get the wrong ideas.

But his heart told him that she had the right to know. He may just be exaggerating and misinterpreted the dream, mistaken it from a vision.

Shifu sighed, shaking his head.

He knocked.

No answer.

_Maybe she's asleep. _He knocked again and waited patiently.

No answer.

His eyebrows meet. "Tigress?" he called.

Still no answer.

Confused, Shifu proceeded on opening the door without prior approval from the person inside who might still be in slumber, or completely ignoring him.

He stepped in.

He was expecting her to be either meditating (a good excuse to ignore him), or lying on her bed still asleep; hence, oblivious to his call. He was taken by surprise when he was instead welcomed by and empty room with an unkempt bed.

Where is Tigress?

No one had reported to him that she had left. He clearly elaborated that if the leader of the Furious Five is to ask anything, they should seek his approval first. Perhaps that was his fault, because he had left her unguarded. Should she want anything, no one will be there to get it for her. Still, it's very unlike her to be disobeying orders directly from him.

Shifu walked to her bed and removed the red blanket hoping to find anything that would indiate where the tiger had disappeared to. None. There's only a long scratch mark on the surface of the bed, and a crack. He even lifted her pillow up, expecting to find a note there saying she was gone to do something.

Nothing. The Grand Master found nothing except a cold space.

Shifu felt his chest tighten, panic threatening to fog his exercise of will. He turned around in haste, searching for the missing tiger. "Tigress?" he called.

Not a whisper was to be heard, even when he strained his ears to spy the tiniest breath of voice coming from the tiger's mouth. But all he could make out are the soft sounds from his students as they slept.

Nothing.

"Tigress?" his voice grew louder, more desperate.

Silence; blood-chilling silence, almost deafening. He felt as if the ground beneath him swallowed his small figure in one gulped. His head began to spin out of control and Shifu felt like fainting. Closing his eyes, he leaned on his staff for support and slapped a hand on his forehead.

_She's gone. _

He lifted his eyes up and looked directly towards the scratch marks on her bed, thinking what it means. Is she the one who left those?

Moments later, Po appeared from the doorway, just woken up. He gave off a deep yawn, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I heard voices. Is everything alright?" he said drowsily.

Shifu straightened himself. His face contorted into a scowl, whirling to face the giant panda after a minute had passed. "Po, have you seen Tigress?"

"Tigress?" Po yawned. "I thought she was in her room, not allowed to go out?"

"We are in her room!" Shifu said.

Suddenly, Po was wide awake. "Her room?" He scanned his surroundings. They are indeed in Tigress' room. "Where's Tigress?"

"I asked you that question." Shifu was growing impatient. The combined effect of panick rising to his head and his annoyance towards the panda was too much for him to bear. "Have you seen her?"

"No, not since last night. You did forbid her to come to the festival and didn't permit us to visit her unless you—"

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware of that Dragon Warrior. Where have she gone?"

"I don't know. Isn't she her?"

"Obviously, panda!" Shifu snapped.

Po quailed, taking several steps back. He had never heard Shifu used "panda" to refer to him for a very long time. He rarely does that and when he does, it means he is very angry; which tells him that he is now. Po swallowed nervously.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Mantis said as he and the rest of the five entered the scene, roused from their sleep.

Po faced them looking devastated. "Tigress...she's gone."

"Gone?" the four said altogether.

Po nodded.

"Where did she go?" asked Viper, slithering forward.

"We don't know," Po replied. "She didn't leave anything."

They turned to their master, waiting for him to say anything. But all he did is gaze silently towards the empty bed, his back facing them. His head was bowed slightly; obviously he was deep in thought. He spun suddenly and faced them with fresh determination burning in his steely blue eyes. "We need to look for her."

He sent his remaining students to search for the tiger. He waited patiently in the Hall of Warriors, retreating to meditation to relax his panicky senses. Crane covered aerial surveillance, keeping a sharp eye for signs of the south china tiger. Mantis and Viper ventured to the village looking for Tigress since they were specialized in subtle feats so as not to cause any commotions if the citizens heard of Master Tigress' disappearance. Po and Monkey remained within the Jade Palace compound in case Tigress hadn't left it just yet.

When all six warriors returned late that afternoon, they don't look to happy.

"Anything?" Shifu asked hopefully.

They first exchanged sad looks before shaking their heads as an answer to their master's question.

Shifu felt his heart sink.

* * *

She laughed. The leader of the raiders slapped a paw against her forehead and ran it down her face ridding away the tears of mirth. "O this is just too good. She left?" she chuckled.

Yi and Ji nodded.

She laughed even harder. "O my goodness, I didn't expect her to make such a great deal of what happened. Heavens! Did she think she murdered Wu or something and felt guilty about it? O my, O my, what have Shifu been teaching his students these days?" She laughed again, relishing this moment as though she had attained great victory.

"Do we proceed on the attack tomorrow, Master?" Ji asked seriously.

The leader composed herself, shaking her paw in mid-air. "No, no, let's delay it instead. I want to see how interesting things would get. Though this wasn't exactly how I planned it but I'm greatly anticipating what'll happen next." She chuckled. "I wonder how Shifu would react to this?" She gazed heavenwards, a dreamy look on her face. "It would be quite enjoyable seeing him squirm. Doesn't know what to do with his precious little girl gone missing. "She laughed darkly.

She reached for the green scarf wrapped around her neck, rubbing it between her fingers as her eyes turned murderous. She smiled evilly. "Serves him right for what he did to me. I'd love to see how he handles this situation. Now he'll know what it felt like."

She lets go of the fabric before sliding down the huge rock she perched at, which served as her temporary throne before she would claim the one that is rightfully hers. She landed effortlessly on the ground, the twin eagles close behind. "But do prepare a daily attack on the village - a small one - just to add more flavor on this event." She ordered her followers. "As for Shifu's daughter: follow her, and kill her. I have no use for her anymore; she has already played her part in the plan." She giggled maliciously, "And I say, she played her role quite well." She paused then added, "Although, not exactly what I had in mind."

"Yes Master." the birds said before carrying out her command.

As she watched the two avian take to the sky, the smile that lingered upon her lips the moment she heard of the good news broadened, a feeling great satisfaction swell inside of her. She chuckled softy, "I'll remember to thank Wu when we meet in the afterlife."

She frowned, considering the thought that sprung to life in her sick, twisted mind. "Hmm, maybe I should go to the village, see personally how things are going . I've been cooped-up in this forest for far too long, I think I'm growing roots." She turned to the nearest warrior, in this case a wild boar, and narrowed her eyes towards him; head tilting. "You."

"Yes master?" the boar responded with a rocky façade.

"Get my cloak."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUUUUUN! **

***rubs hands together, snickering* **

**R/R**


	12. Could it be?

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda, its characters, locations, etc. I can only claim my OCs.**

**Let's hear from "her" at last.**

**Jun - Truthful**

**Yun - Melody**

**Jung - Affection**

**Warning: This chapter contains blood/murder/violence in the end**

* * *

**Could it be?**

Viper forced herself to look happy despite the feeling of dread seeping through her veins. It was time for her family to head home, and here they are at the gates bidding their last farewell.

"I wish we could have stayed longer," Lien said apologetically.

"It's okay mama." Viper gave her mother a hug. None of her family knew about Tigress' disappearance. Master Shifu told them not tell anyone else. He said it's better to keep it between themselves so as not to cause any controversy.

She then gave her two younger siblings a warm embrace. "Now you two better take care of those new ribbons I gave you," she said with mild sternness. "You were lucky I reconsidered the thought of not letting you perform on the Moon Festival, but when the next festival comes, you two are dancing. I won't take no for an answer. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Viper," Nian and Mei-mei said.

"Good." Viper turned to her father. "It was nice spending time with you daddy. Make sure to visit again." She gave him a hug.

"Sure thing, darling. Send Master Shifu my regards."

Viper watched family descended the long flight of stairs, waving at them when they turned. "Goodbye!" Viper shouted. And eventually, they were out of their view. Her smile vanished immediately. She turned around and headed for the Hall of Warriors where the rest of her comrades were waiting for her, so they could conduct another search for the tiger.

* * *

The morning sun rendered just the right amount of heat. The breeze had become cooler since the first leaf turned red: a sign of autumn's reign. Her footfalls were noiseless against the solid ground in the village streets. The brown cloak she wore covered most of her body and her face is very well hidden beneath the rice hat sitting atop her head. Once in a while, her blue eyes peered under the head cover, scrutinizing every citizen that came to pass her way. Some of which, stopped and gave her an awestruck expression because of her towering figure.

She avoided making contact with them as she conducted her own expedition. She knew that some of them were growing suspicious for there aren't many inhabitants in the Valley the same race she is.

She paused.

No one of the dozens of citizens she saw looked familiar. Everyone—that duck in the corner of the street selling apples—that sheep sweeping the front of her house—the pig carrying a basket to some unknown place—the little bunnies running around, playing in the sun—all of them!—is new to her eyes. A new acquaintance.

_I could use this to my advantage; _she thought with a smile, _no one will be able to recognize me. This will make things much easier. _

So with that self-assuring fact, she reached for the rice hat and removed it. She tied the string attached to the hat around her neck, securing it in place.

Perhaps anyone who raised suspicion would reconsider that thought now. For one thing, she wasn't looking as youthful as any other person walking in these streets, incapable of any exercise centering physical strength; and she could very much make herself appear approachable if she so desire. Maybe it's because of her species. There aren't that many snow leopards like her around, so anyone who'd see one would be very astonished.

She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully, feeling as though she was freed from a thousand years of slavery. The sun was warm against her face and she welcomed it like an old bosom friend. Her spotted fur of colored gray, shone in the morning light and her black ears stood erect; and if it was visible, her long tail would be lashing out in excitement by now. Of course, not for the reason that she admired the tranquil feeling this moment had brought her, but because things would be so much easier now that no one else here is familiar with her. And if either one of the Furious five comes across her, it doesn't really matter because they won't be able to identify her.

"Though, I have to be careful," she said quietly, "I don't really know whether Shifu told them about me or not."

Speaking of the Furious Five, her sharp eye-sight spotted a member of the said group atop the roof, slithering towards her way. She scooted towards the nearby building, from which its overhanging removed her from the snake's optical horizon. Moments later she heard flapping sounds in the air, followed by quiet thuds and twitching noises of an insect. I seemed to stop just above her.

"Found anything?" she heard one say.

There was a pause which only the twitching noises audible.

There was a sigh from one of them, then she heard the first one spoke again, "Where could she be?"

"I don't think she's in the Valley anymore," said another one, a male this time.

"No. I'm sure she's out here somewhere, hiding from us."

"But Viper, we've been looking for her since yesterday and we haven't found any sign of her."

"We're not just looking hard enough. I know Tigress won't leave the Valley, this is her only home."

"But what if she did?" said another male with a different tone of voice.

They stopped talking. She smirked with satisfaction as she listened. Their troubled minds fed her spirits to give them more worries than they can handle at a time.

"Let's go. We're wasting time just standing here."

They left at last. And when they were finally out-of-sight, she stepped out and gaze towards the place where the four members of the Furious Five had disappeared to. She grinned evilly, her blue eyes glinting with lunacy. "Sorry Shifu," she whispered to the air, "but I'm afraid you won't be able to find her here."

She turned to the building she hid from, read its sign:

**Mrs. Jung's Tea House**

She raised an eyebrow. "So it's still here," she said.

* * *

A stranger entered the tea house wearing clothes that of traveler. No one paid attention to her, though. There weren't many people in the building. She took one vacant seat and waited to be addressed, while doing so, she listened intently to the newly-sprung argument between the employees.

"Rubbish!" exclaimed the pig towards his co-worker bunny as he swept the floor. "We all know Master Tigress would not do such thing intentionally!"

"True," the bunny replied, as she jotted down the order of one costumer. "But it still bothers me, Jun, you know how she is back in the orphanage. When she loses her temper, she turns violent."

"I know, Yun, I was there too. She's changed now," said Jun.

"But Jun, what if she—"

"Oh, please," Jun cut her off, "she's done so many good things fo—" he was rudely interrupted by someone clearing his voice.

The two instinctively turned towards the source: a snow leopard could be as old as master Shifu, sat alone at the table nearest the entrance.

"You were talking about the Jade Palace warrior - Master Tigress is it?" she said.

"Yeah, what about her?" Jun asked suspiciously.

"Pardon me if I'm being nosy," said the stranger politely, "but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Did she really kill my kind?"

Jun and Yun looked at each other.

"Well that was low for a warrior," she remarked. "It's not only offending to me, but to her honor too. Isn't it their duty to protect lives? If she call herself a warrior, then why would she be the first to break an ancient code?"

Jun snorted, propping his hoofs on his hips as he narrowed his eyes towards the unknown person. "Rather bold of you to speak like that to a Master."

"I'm only stating the facts, sir. I meant no disrespect. But you have to admit, that was uncalled for," she replied. "She could have just scared away the bandit instead of taking her life. Why would she resolve into a gruesome approach of defeating foes? Surely it's not the way of the warriors."

"Master Tigress probably didn't have another choice. If she didn't finish that bandit off, we could have been harmed," Jun retorted. "What she did is just right."

"As far as I know, taking anyone's life isn't right. Even if she did it for the sake of everyone, she should've chosen the best alternative where both sides could benefit. Like Oogway said, "no one has the right to take the life someone else's, for it does not belong to them." She explained.

Jun didn't respond. The pig looked drained from any good statements to counterattack hers. Yun simply remained silent, processing all the words the stranger had said. Jun then looked accusingly towards the cloaked figure, wondering whether she could be trusted. "That's a lot of info coming from someone who we hardly see in these parts. Who are you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter who I am," the woman said. "all that is to be concerned about is the misbehavior of whom we consider as an honorable fighter. I dare say, Shi - Master Shifu," she corrected herself quickly, "should see to it that the people he train, is worthy. Or else, we might be experiencing another Tai Lung incident."

Jun glared at the elderly feline. "I say that's a pile of nonsense. But how will we know if all that stuff you're telling us is actually reliable, huh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were one of those bandits who attacked the village, since you're giving foul statements about them both."

Their debate was cut-short by an abrupt cry of terror from outside.

Scores of Black-clothed animals showed up from out of nowhere, frightening the many people scattered around the area.

Costumers inside the restaurant cowered under the tables, trembling as though the temperature dropped to below zero degrees; except for the grey feline, standing brave and daring to her spot, unnerved by the present danger.

One bandit—a mountain cat—boldly entered the building and his deranged eyes searched for any potential victims. When he caught sight of a fellow feline animal, he seemed to flinch away like the cat he is. But after a brief pause, the mountain cat strangely gained the courage to essay an attack at the snow leopard. Two more felons arrived by his side, likewise, started with a frightened look on their faces upon seeing the grey feline and had somehow mustered the strength to push away the initial fear.

The trio knocked down every piece of furniture that blocked their way (tea cups, plates and other pieces of precious china shattering on the ground) revealing a number of scared-half-to-death villagers hiding beneath them. Their eyes became corrupted with lust for blood and death. Out of fear, the will-be victims froze in place.

But these three had no time to react for a blurry streak of grey shot through the air and suddenly they were on their backs, gasping for air.

The snow leopard straightened her posture, her brown traveling cloak flowing gracefully in mid-air. She sent the bandits a warning look. Immediately, the bandits ran away. She turned towards the citizens, a smile on her face and she nodded to single them it was safe.

They cheered, except for Jun who still didn't trust the stranger, jumping in excitement at her brilliant display of bravery and skill.

"You were amazing!"

"That was very impressive indeed."

"Yes, spectacular. When did you learn to do Kung Fu?"

She simply ignored these praises, and focused more on the boar who scowled at her behind the rest of whom appreciated her feats just now.

"Well, at least we know that you're not a bad guy," Yun said, whose statement was meant for her co-worker.

"' Could've fabricated it," Jun muttered under his breath.

She narrowed her eyes towards the pig. Her expression seemed to have an effect on him for she saw him widen his eyes, as if to express either surprise of aghast, and his body frigid. "I want to stay and all, but I need to assure whether those hoodlums are—"

"The Dragon Warrior and Furious Five will do that," Jun cut her off.

"Well, that's good." She struggled to keep her temper in check. "Then I'm off"

She started for the exit. An elderly bunny happened to rush by and bumped against her legs. It made the small furry animal back away a bit to prevent from falling.

"O how clumsy of me I'm te -" She stopped. She fell backwards and landed on her rear, the pair of tiny glasses guarding her eyes almost fell off the brim of her nose. Her eyes grew larger than their normal size. She appeared as though her funeral came early than she was prepared for as she stared at the towering figure of the feline before her. Her breath caught in her throat, she pulled herself together. "I - I'm really sorry. I thought...well, I assumed that you - you were one of those who attacked us just moments ago. I'm very sorry." She smiled nervously.

The snow leopard returned her smile and helped her to her feet. "It's alright, Madame, no harm done."

The wizened rabbit immediately pulled her hand back. "Yes, yes. I'm glad."

With those last words the grey feline left.

* * *

She fixated her gaze towards the door. She took her glasses and checked if there was any substance on its suface that altered her vision which made her experience visual sensation differently.

"Are you okay mother?" Yun asked, placing a hand atop her mother's shoulder.

The older woman didn't respond. The astonishment was still present in her jade eyes; she seemed to have glued her eyes to that particular place at the door. "Mrs. Jung?" Jun said.

Mrs Jung was wordless. There weren't any vacancies in her head for answers to be constructed for it was fully occupied by the horrifying thought, which she bellowed at an unthinkable force inside her brain: "_No, no, it can't be her! She's not supposed to be here, she's dead! But, could...could it be?"_

Mrs Jung walked silently towards the door and placed a hand on its frames, poking her head outdoors, and looking from left to right but the stranger was nowhere to be seen. Her brows drew together as she browsed her stored memory which she can still recall, and tried to identify the snow leopard.

...

...

_"Yuè?"_

* * *

That evening, Jun was outside segregating the trash on the back of the Tea House. No one else was with him. His only companion perhaps is the ever-present sighing of the wind, the moon's soft gaze and the rummaging noises emitting from the contents of the garbage bag he sorted it out—

—someone just knocked down the sack of litter he just finished with fifteen minutes ago. The boar groaned in agitation as he dropped the one has now busy with to wheel around and face the misconduct of whoever it is who did it. "Look pal, I j—"

The pig gaped as he beheld the familiar face of the snow leopard that entered the Tea House earlier. She no longer wore a friendly expression; instead a mask of utter darkness came in its place. He shuffled backwards in a desperate attempt to escape but he tripped and fell on his back. Dust flew in the air. He rolled on his stomach but when he saw fury grey feet before him, the boar's body refused to move then. He couldn't even look in her eyes.

"C'mon, stand up. I won't let you to bow before me now because it's not yet time."

The pig froze with fear. He craned his quivering head to gaze into her blue eyes, a glint of malevolence and horridness deep within them. It was not the soft and gentle orbs he was first presented earlier.

"Not so brave now are you?"

He was roughly grabbed on the neck and was lifted in mid-air. He squirmed. But in every move he made, she only tightened her grip, claws digging into the flesh on his neck. "You know," she laughed with a newfound wickedness in her voice. "They should've listened to you. You were right after all. Such a shame. But I have to thank my crew for their timing is impeccable! Any more moments spent arguing with you could've blown my cover! Thank goodness. Just how lucky am I?" She laughed, and peered over him, eyes burning with desire to kill. "Which I could hardly say the same with you."

No remorse. No hesitation. Not even the slightest hint of mercy! She slit his throat. Blood oozed rapidly from the open flesh. Jun's eyes remained open as his last drop of life was claimed from him by this heartless cat.

He moved no more.

She smiled smugly. She saw a broken crate just the right size to fit the boar at the area where the trash was pile in a heap. To leave no evidence, she shoved his corpse in there and covered it with a sack. She knew that his relatives would be worried sick about him not returning home. But she didn't care. Not one bit. She stacked the other piles of rubbish atop the crate to disguise its odor, which she knew will grow stronger in a couple of hours. But anyone would just think that it's the trash causing it.

As she was about to leave, she saw a broken piece of glass coated with red blood, mirroring the image of an elder snow leopard with blue eyes shining under the moon; her face stained with red substance.

She simply smirked and kicked the piece aside.

**I know, I am so cruel!**

**And yes, I'm using too many snow leopards in just one fic. To be honest, I initially planned her to be an artic fox but then changed my mind because I thought of something...which will only be revealed in the future*snicker* **

**Hmm, she seems to know her way in the Valley, huh? And whoa, someone actually knew her name? **

**Yuè means - **_**dun-dun-dun!**_** - Moon**

**Sorry for the errors**

**R/R**


End file.
